New Boy In Town
by Katelynlovestoo
Summary: Bella is with a very abusive Mike. What happens when she meets Edward, the new boy in town and sparks flair? Can he show her what real love is like or will she stay with what she is used to? ooc all human!
1. the meadow

**Disclaimer: tears of sadness over the fact that I do not own the beautiful characters in this story.**

Bpov

I was running blindly through the forest laughing wildly he was never going to catch me. " Oh mike" I called " cant catch me." I could hear his close chuckle he was gaining on me. We had tried to take a hike but ended up getting lost in the woods I had been worried until Mike had assured me that he had a compass. Now we were running though them playing tag, I had tripped a few times but made up for it because Mike was a slow runner.

I quickly hid behind a tree and tried to slow my breathing. Right as he passed me I jumped out and scared him.

"Shoot Bella don't do that!" Mike laughed, "I'll have a heart attack."

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck and reached up to kiss him, and he leaned down to kiss me harder as he pushed me against the tree I had just hid behind.

"Your so hot," he murmured against my throat.

I sighed. I hated how he always called me things like hot or sexy. I wanted to be told how beautiful I was or something like that not just "hot." He looked at me oddly wondering why I had sighed.

"Its nothing" I told his questioning gaze I kissed him trying to distract him. It worked he started kissing my neck again moving down my collarbone and then down the line of my v-neck sweater I shivered agreeably, But as his hands started to lift my shirt up I stopped him.

"Not now and definitely not here." I said sternly

"But Bella" he said, "I'm ready and I want to."

"Here?" I asked, he looked around

"Well maybe not here let's find a dry spot."

"Oh Mike," I sighed, "I'm just not ready, and I sure as hell don't want my first time to be in the woods." I looked at him square in the eye.

"Just give me a little more time. Okay?"

"Alright," he said, "bet you can't catch me." I mocked and started running he followed quickly calling out to me. I ran for a few more minutes and got a good distance from Mike before I practically burst from the tree cover to a perfectly round meadow.

I looked around in shock. What was this place? I walked to the center so I could look around. Suddenly I heard a very near by Mike.

"Bella," he called, "Where did you go?"

I turned to got get him when I ran into a very solid chest. I fell backwards and let out a shriek. Looking up I found the most beautiful green eyes staring at me. Actually it wasn't just his eyes that were mesmerizing; it was this strange boy in his entirety. His bronze hair was tousled and he had a beautiful half grin. I was spooked from my reverie by Mikes all to close calls.

"I'm coming." I yelled back

"Who are you?" I asked more quietly he held his fingers to his lips as he backed away. once he got to the edge of the meadow he turned his head abruptly in the direction Mike was coming from. I turned my head and when I looked back he was gone.


	2. packages

**Alright everyone here's the second chapter. For everyone who reviewed yelling at me for my stupid grammar mistakes. SORRY!! My grammar check is currently down, so bear with me and keep reading and I promise I will work on it. Oh ps. it's a little ooc.**

Mike came running into the clearing, yelling my name he stopped short when he saw the perfect shape of the meadow around us.

"Wow." he looked around until his eyes zeroed in on me.

"Why did you shout?" his tone colored with worry.

"Oh its nothing," I lied casually "I just fell that's all."

I patted the ground next to me, "Come sit with me."

He looked slightly more excited that I wanted him to be I hope he wouldn't try to convince me that this spot was nice and dry.

"So we should probably get going," I said, "it looks like rain." He smiled.

"It always looks like its going to rain Bella." I sighed, he was right and we both knew it.

"Yeah well, we still need to get going. I need to finish wrapping Charlie's birthday present so I can send it to him."

"I guess your right." He said and we got up.

After 3 hours of tedious hiking, I figured we would never get out. But finally we had found where my truck was parked, and I was now at Charlie's house. He wasn't there of course, he lived in Seattle now with his girlfriend Lisa. I never thought he would, but he had finally moved on from my mother, and I was happy for him. Lisa and he had gotten together when he pulled her over for speeding and gave her a warning. They have been inseparable since.

I now lived at the house by myself, which suited me just fine. I was going to enjoy my one year break from school before I went to college. I finished wrapping Charlie's present quickly, and decided I needed a shower. The hot water was relaxing and I was so tired from the hike that day. Right as I was rinsing the conditioner out of my hair, someone knocked at the door. I shut off the shower and yelled down the stairs, "Hold on a minute, I'm coming."

I swiftly wrapped a towel around myself and ran down the stairs. I opened the door and there was a guy standing there with a package. "This is for a Miss Isabella Swan." he said handing over the package, all the while trying to check me out. "Thank you." I said and abruptly shut the door. I looked at the package with confusion until I saw the address it had come from. It was from Renee. She and Phil now had just found out they were going to have a baby, and they wanted me to help plan for Renee's baby shower in 2 months. They had sent me tons of things to choose from like banners and color schemes for the babies bedroom. I laughed out loud at some of the crazy ideas for this baby's shower.

I yawned, man I was tired. But it was only three in the afternoon. I yawned again. "Maybe I should call Renee." I said to no one in particular an with that I picked up the phone and dialed her number.


	3. breakfast and lunch

**Hey Everyone!! I'm so sorry that its been forever since I have updated but I had a very severe case of writers block. So here it goes…**

Bpov  
I got off the phone with Renee and went to bed; I was exhausted after the long hike. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow. That's when the dreaming started.

I was sitting in the middle of the meadow and the beautiful boy came back. He smiled the most amazing smile and reached his hand towards me. But when I stood to reach it, he seemed to get farther away. This continued until I slumped on the ground in frustration.

I wanted him so badly. Then suddenly he was standing next to me, hand still outstretched. I reached up and the second our fingers touched there was an electrical volt that shot through me.

I sat bolt upright in bed breathing heavily. I looked up at the clock and it was 7:30 a.m., so I got up and tried to calm myself. I went down stairs to eat cereal but when I opened the pantry, I found much to my disappointment that there was none left. I went in to the fridge and there was no eggs or bacon even. I groaned in frustration. I was starving!

"I guess I'll just go to the diner. Then I have to go to the store." I thought aloud.

I ran upstairs to change out of my pj's and into some real clothes so I could go to the diner. It was a cute little place and I went often for coffee, lunch, or whatever. My best friend Alice worked there. Her big brother Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie owned it.

They had bought it together right out of school, hoping to stay in the town of there youth; plus Rosalie's dad had sold it to them for a quarter of the listing price. We had all went to high school together and we were really close, so I knew that they would love to see me up this early since they had been at the diner since five a.m.

I sat at my usual spot in the back corner with a hot cup of coffee and a large plate of steaming food. I looked up as Alice sat across from me.

"So how are you?" she asked politely.

"I'm fine." I said. "Why do you ask?"

"You looked so concentrated I thought your brain might explode." She looked very serious. I laughed and blushed guiltily.

"I'm thinking of a boy I met yesterday."

"Oh really?" she said excited and the mad. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"  
"Because I just got my second cup of coffee." I told her.

She laughed and then asked, "Do you like him?"

"I don't know yet I only saw him for like thirty seconds and then he was gone. Plus there's Mike to consider. But wow. He was gorgeous!" I told her. She squealed. Typical Alice.

"What do you mean gone?" She was confused. I could tell by her tone of voice.

"Oh. Well, we were in the woods and…" My voice trailed off as I looked up to the sound of the chimes of the door opening. He was walking in, hair perfectly glistening with rain drops. His perfect crooked smile in place.

"Bella! Earth to Bells!" Alice said waving her hand in my face.

"It's him." I whispered nervously.

"Who?" she asked.

"The guy I met." She looked up and giggled.

"You mean my cousin?" I looked at her eyes wide.

"That's your cousin?" I asked.

"Yes silly. He just moved in with me and Jasper, but I don't know how long he will stay." Just then he came over.

"Hey there cousin!" he said and smiled again. "Emmett wants you."

"Edward this is Bella," Alice said excitedly, "Bella this is Edward."

"Why don't you two talk?" she said as she got up and pushed Edward in her seat. I had finished my food while we were talking so she took my plate and coffee cup.

"More coffee?" she asked. I nodded. I couldn't quite speak yet.

"Edward?" she inquired

"I will have some coffee also, Alice" he said in the most velvet voice I had ever heard. It was smooth and melodic. He never took his eyes off of me as he ordered. As Alice walked away I blurted, "What were you doing in that meadow?" He rose his eyebrows at me.

"Well then, your blunt. Point blank, eh?" I blushed a deep red.

"Im curious," he said before I could answer, "why were you in the meadow?"

"Because me and my boyfriend," I flinched as I said the word, "were hiking."

"Well I was hiking too." He said. "By myself." His smile growing wider. I blushed at the assumption in his voice, but before I could tell him that there's no way in hell I was having sex with mike, Alice showed up with the coffee.

"Here you go, guys." She said as she set the cups on the table before briskly walking away. So there we sat, talking about everything we could think of. Music, movies, jobs, books, and other parts of our lives. I felt as if I could talk to him all day and all night.

Three or four hours later I realized I was hungry again, so we both ordered food, and laughed at the fact that we were going to get fat with all this sitting and drinking coffee and eating food. After the food was gone he asked me if I wanted to leave.

"My place or yours?" I asked.  
"Yours." He said quickly. I laughed.

"Alice and Jasper bother you?" I asked.

"You have no idea." he said with a shudder. I laughed even louder this time.

"Oh yes I do." I said.

I stayed with them last time I had the inside of the house painted. I knew very well that Alice and Jasper could wake even the deepest sleeper with there late night romps in the bedroom.

"Let's go." He said as he left a few bills on the table and stood, even though I had told him to let me pay. I stood also stretching out.

"Yeah lets go." I said. We walked over to Alice and Emmett  
and told them we were out. Alice winked at me suggestively as Edward walked out in front of me. I laughed and caught up with Edward. He looked down at me and smiled as he took my hand. I smiled at the contact, the electricity was the same as in my dream.

We walked out the door and ran right into a very furious looking Mike. Oh man, I forgot I was meeting him at my house today. He saw me and Edward looked down at our hands.

"What the hell Bella?" He shouted. He was pissed. Oh man I thought this is going to be bad.

**Reviews please!!**

**They make me want to write more!!**


	4. Fight!

**Fourth chapter is here!! So I'm going out of town for two days. So don't freak out if I don't update for a few days…. Oh ps. ****hellinkeller15**** for continuing to help me with this story…ily!!**

**Mpov**

I had arrived at Bella's house fifth teen minutes before I was supposed to get there at 11:00 only to realize the minute I pulled in that she wasn't there. I figured she was out buying something for us to eat for lunch and didn't except me to be early so I sat and waited. I hoped that she wasn't getting strawberries or whipped cream I had brought those already I was hoping that's what she meant when she said she wanted romance because I really wanted in her pants. After about a half an hour I was growing impatient I had to be at work by 2 and I'm pretty sure it would be a hour to get her to saw yes plus I was pretty sure sex took a while so she needed to get here soon if I was going to get what I wanted. I started the suburban and pulled out of her drive way heading for the grocery store. It was a fifth teen minute drive and I used the time to clam my irrational thoughts "What if she is trying to ditch you?" the panic stricken part of me yelled. "Oh' shut up Mike you idiot she probably got stuck in traffic." the more sensible part of me thought. Both sides were arguing as I pulled into the stores parking lot there were 6 or 7 cars an none of them were Bella's. "What the hell!" even my sensible side was starting to freak out, And then I looked over to the diner a little ways past the store and saw a truck I couldn't miss. I quickly drove over to the diner and parked next to her vehicle and got out of the car, I was pissed "How could she be sitting in the diner a hour after she was supposed to be meeting me?" As I approached the door I saw here talking to Alice for a second before she turned to catch up with some guy I had never seen before, she looked up at him before he took her hand. Now I was really pissed "What right did this loser have holding my girlfriends hand? And why the hell was she smiling about it?" She saw me right as they walked out and a look of panic and guilt passed though her face as I yelled "What the hell Bella?"

Bpov

I snatched my hand out of Edwards "Mike I can explain" I said and I walked towards him, he looked at me with disgust before looking at Edward "Is this the reason you didn't meet me at your house" he said pointing to Edward his voice was scarily composed. I looked at Edward before looking back at Mike "yes" I said very meekly hoping he wouldn't scream at me. "But I can explain" I said. " I doubt that" Mike said as he pulled his arm back and punched Edward in the face making a "oof" sound as he did. "Mike no!" I yelled but he seemed to be ignoring me as he began to swing at Edward again. Edward punched him in the stomach as he lunged. I gasped as Edward cursed under his breath before tackling Mike to the ground and punching him repeatedly. I stood there frozen not knowing what to do. "It was just breakfast" I yelled over them. "we just talked! He's Alice's cousin" I was yelling louder "Really?" Mike asked He was now the one on top of Edward punching him. He got a few punches right before Emmett grabbed Mike by the collar and pulling him off Edward and holding him back as Jasper grabbed Edward so he couldn't go back at Mike. Both guys were struggling against there captors trying to get at one another. I took the second while they were still to survey the damage Edward would have a black eye, a split lip with a few bruises but that's about it, even though the injuries were minor I was sad to see such a perfect face ruined by those marks. Mike was much worse off with two black eyes, a split lip and a nose that was beyond broken, it was smashed. I was upset that they were fighting over me, I wasn't worth getting hurt for. I was normal and uninteresting. I saw Emmett drag Edward towards the door of the diner he was cussing and calling my name and trying to get back to me but Emmett wouldn't let him. Jasper let go of mike after he confirmed he was though with fighting with Edward that is.

"So what Bella!" he was in my face now "It looked like more than just breakfast to me" he screamed "No!" I yelled back and flinched as he grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards his car "Let go Mike!" I yelled. He was hurting me, He threw me up against the front of his suburban and got in my face again "Is he what you want?" he was still screaming "Am I not even important enough to remember that we had a date at your house?"

"I'm sorry" I screamed back tears filling my eyes I hated fighting with him.

"For what" he yelled "For being a two bit whore! For forgetting about me!"

The tears flowed freely by then "I'm not a whore and I said I was sorry I was just distracted"

"oh!" he said as if it made perfect sense "to distracted by Edward" he spit his name. "well I'm sorry I'm not distracting enough for you!"

"You know it isn't like that." I said "you're my boyfriend not him!" I yelled.

I'm sorry" I said more quietly "really I am"

"I don't think you are sorry enough" He said meanly his eyes blazing.

"What" I squeaked in terror at him.

He just laughed, the sound pure malice as he raised his hand, lets make it so you will never forget me ever again. I saw his intention and flinched away waiting for the blow to come but right as it should have hit me I heard Mikes yell and opened my eyes to see Emmett above me, I saw a police officer grabbing Mike. "You okay lil sis'" Emmett asked the compassion clear in his voice I laughed at the nick name he had given me when we were younger as darkness over took me. The last thing I remember was being lifted into strong arms as Mike cussed over a distant clink of metal.

Epov

"No officer I don't want to press charges." I said for the tenth time. I was giving my side of the story to the police.

Alice had already been freaking out because me and Mike had been fighting, and almost had a heart attack when he threw Bella against the SUV. So she had called the police.

I felt anger rising in me as I thought of that vile creature hurting sweet Bella.

"Really, it's fine. I think he might have been drunk." I tried not to laugh at the thought of them giving a very sore Mike a sobriety test in jail.

"Well, in that case, we'll test him and get back to you." He said as he closed the note book he had been writing in. I nodded and walked to the back office that was attached to the break room.

When I entered, Jasper was on the computer and Bella was still out on one of the couches. Jasper looked up as I entered and smiled.

"Well, well." He said. "You have been here a week and you already got into a fight with Mike Newton. I'm impressed."  
I raised my eyebrows at him, which only made him laugh.

"We have all beaten up Mike." he said smugly and shrugged. "Well, almost all of us." he laughed again "Emmett only had to walk towards him to get him to back down, man that kid loves a fight." I was surprised I hadn't heard of this before.

"Why did you fight him?" I asked, He was suddenly angry.

"Bastard made a pass at Alice right before Bella and him started dating. Although it was only a punch or two, the only one with a black eye was him."

"And Emmet?" I asked.

"He was pushing himself on Bella in the diner's break room. And had the nerve to get mad when Emmett threw him across the room."

I frowned and then winced as it reopened my split lip.

"Damn." I muttered as I got up to get a ice pack and a paper. I was in serious pain here, although Mike probably felt worse. The thought brightend my outlook considerably as I took three Tylenol without water.

I grabbed the ice pack out of the freezer and pressed it against my eye, and a paper towel over my lip. I walked back into the office and sat down on the couch across from Bella.

"Dude, I'm laying down for awhile. I feel like shit."

"So what's with you and Bella? I mean are you guys going to hook up or what?" I looked at him critically.

"I think she hates me" I said and then I sighed. He laughed.

"I doubt that dude."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Mikes an ass. Bella told Alice that he's constantly trying to get in her pants and that he hits her sometimes when she says no"

"What?" I asked again, totally fuming.

"According to Alice its not what Bella wants. She said that Bella told her he tried to force her once and they broke up for a week or so before he went crawling back to her." I felt fury at what he was saying.

"That's Bullshit!" I practically yelled.

"Hey dude, don't kill the messenger" he said frowning.  
"Anyway Alice and Rose have been trying to break them up for a while, but Bella sees the best in everyone and she thinks he will change."

I snorted and said, "Do you think I have a chance?" Jasper looked at a sleeping Bella then back to me.

"Yeah dude, she seems to like you. But I'm serious man, you mess with her and I'll hurt you. Emmett too, you saw how he stopped Mike out there. She's like our little sister and we wont let you do what Mike did." he was angry over what he had done it was obvious.

"Don't worry dude, I'm nothing like that." I could tell that they were all really close and probably had been since grade school.

"Well that's what I'm counting on." he said as he left the room. "Get some sleep while you can, those bruises are going to hurt worse later." I groaned aloud and heard his fading laughter. I laid back on the couch and stared at Bella through my good eye.

"I hope she doesn't hate me." I muttered to myself. I knew she was amazing and I liked her a lot, and she needed someone who would treat her right. Someone who wouldn't hurt her and I wanted to be that person. I yawned and winced, man I was hurting. My thoughts were swirling around what Jasper had said, and what I was going to say to Bella when she woke up as. I finally drifted off to sleep.

**Reviews make my fingers type!!**


	5. talking

I finally made myself sit and write this chapter even though im still hurting some. I hope you like it i will post the next chapter in the next day or so. ilyouall...katelynlovestoo

BPOV

I knew I was dreaming because I was flying though the air at an incredible speed faster than any airplane could go. I tried looking around but everything was a black haze with blurry splotches everywhere. I kept trying to focus on the spots, but was passing by them to swiftly to make out anything but a pair of green eyes or an upraised hand here or there. I was getting frustrated; I needed to see what the spots were.

"STOP!" I demanded. Almost instantly I slowed to a walking pace I could see a face ahead. It was Mike's. His fist was raised to hit me because I had denied him of sex once again. He was approaching fast; I turned to run but he was faster. His blow knocked me down and the pain was unbearable. I started crying.

"Stop that!" I yelled at him, but instead he just grabbed me by the shoulder and started shaking me and saying my name.

"Bella? Hey, Bella!" I whimpered and then sprung forward out of my slumber to see a pair of beautiful black rimmed green eyes watching me with concern.

"Are you okay?" asked Edward. "You were talking in your sleep and then you whimpered and started crying so I figured I should wake you."

"What were you doing in here?" I asked wiping the tears off my face, and I blushing when I realized I had been crying.

"Well I was sleeping until you yelled stop." He chuckled slightly. "Scared the snot out of me, I hope you know."

"I'm sorry for waking and scaring you, but thanks for waking me up; it was a terrible dream." I cringed and looked away from him with a sudden burst of guilt "And I'm really sorry for that." I said still staring at my feet.

"For what?" he asked as he gently grabbed my chin and looked in my eyes "If you mean for the bruises; then don't even start to think that's your fault!" He said sternly. "You didn't force him to hit me or for me to fight back!" I cringed at the thought

"But it is my fault." I said the tears welling in my eyes. "If I hadn't forgot my date with Mike, if I hadn't forgot to tell you about my boyfriend!" We both flinched at the term and then I continued my rant.

"If I wasn't so scared and stupid, maybe Mike wouldn't have hit you and tried to hit me again." I stopped and looked away. Edward dropped his hand, I blushed embarrassed, that I had let that slip through. Mike would definitely be pissed at me telling someone he had hit me before. "Edward I-" I started, but was cut off by him putting a finger to my lips and shushing me.

"I already know." He said the pain on his beautiful face clear. "And I would like to know something."

"What?" I asked

"Are you going to stay with Mike?" he spat his name like it was a curse. I looked at him and wondered why he would care. He was gorgeous and perfect, and I was plain and ordinary. Surely he couldn't be thinking of us getting together when he could have so much better than me.

"Why would you ask?" confusion coloring my tone.

"Well after our talking all morning, I would really like to get to know you better." He said it in a surprised way. As if her were surprised I hadn't thought of it myself.

"Are you asking me out?" I asked incredulously. There was no way he liked me like that. No way but it seemed like once again. I had surprised him.

"Well if you are done with that swine you called a boyfriend then yes, I am asking you out." I was shocked at the thought

"…leave Mike." I said aloud. I hadn't known what I would do without him a few days ago; but as I let the words sink in I realized that maybe it would be good to get away from him. Maybe life would be better without having to worry about making him mad. I thought about it a moment longer before choosing.

And then I said, "Yes Edward I would like to go out with you." He smiled hugely then winced at the pain it caused him. I cringed as bottom lip began bleeding again. I sighed mournfully, "I really am sorry about that." I said as I got up and got him a tissue from the desk.

"Not your fault." He mumbled as he pressed the tissue to his lip. I glared at him and then a thought hit me.

"Um, Edward..." I said nervously.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Mike is going to think we are still together." I mumbled with regret for all the time I let him hurt me and get away with it.

"What?" he shrieked.

"Well, he's done this kind of thing before and I always took him back." I said blushing embarrassed again.

"Well then we'll just tell him now." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked; wondering why he would be excited.

"Well Mike's in a bit of a predicament, if that's what you want to call it" He grinned slightly so as not hurt his lip but his eyes were wicked with entertainment.

"Huh?" was all I could manage.

"Well, Alice called a friend of your father's who wasn't happy to see you almost get hit, or to hear that not only did Mike start the fight, but he also hits you frequently." He said the disgust in his voice clear but the enjoyment wasn't completely gone from his eyes yet. I gasped. Mike was in jail and it was partly my fault.

"I have to go see him." I said and winced at the hurt on Edwards face. I took his face between my hands,

careful of the bruises. "I didn't mean it that way. Not only do I have to tell him it's over, but I have to apologize for getting him in trouble." He growled a mean sound.

"Bella! You will not apologize for being abused!" He stood up and I had to stretch to keep my hands on his face. "I'm coming with you." He said stubbornly not looking at me. I pulled gently so that he brought his face down towards mine to look in my eyes. I quickly realized how close our faces were, and it sent a jolt of electricity though me.

I composed myself and said, "You will stay here and sleep, and I will be back soon." I hoped he wouldn't argue too much. His breath smelled like coffee and peppermints; and I don't think I could resist him if he pleaded. I saw the dubious look on his face and said, "Please Edward, it will be easier if you stay I don't think I can handle the verbal fight that would ensue if you came."

"Fine." He relented grudgingly and then grimaced.

"What?" I asked.

"I really want to kiss you right now, but I don't think that would be the best idea with this lip." His expression soured even more with my chuckle as an idea sprung into my mind.

"Open your mouth." As instructed, he raised one eyebrow and complied opening it a little. "More." I said until he opened it enough that I judged wouldn't hurt him.

I smiled and pulled his face closer until my lips were almost touching his top lip. I looked into his eyes, which were alight with suppressed amusement at my idea. I blushed and pressed my lips to his for a brief moment; it held an equal jolt of the earlier electricity. Having not closed my eyes but by keeping them trained on his; I saw his eyes widen at the jolt he seemed to have felt also, and then I saw an expression that I hadn't seen before cross his face. It wasn't the lust filled look Mike had always given me; but one of an almost hidden desire and adoration. I was taken aback at how could he feel those things for me. I wasn't attractive in the least, or interesting or pretty. How could he feel those things after a morning together and one kiss; a chaste one at that? Mike wouldn't even get lusty until a ten minute make-out session had come on.

I was still looking in his eyes as I placed one more kiss on his top lip getting another jolt and then let go of his face, he reluctantly straighten out.

"I have to go." I said and got my keys out of my pocket. "When do you want to get back together?"

He grinned a little and said, "I'll get your number off of Alice." Then he frowned. "Better get going." He said. "I'll see you later"

"Bye." I said reluctantly and walked through the break room out to behind the counter. I took a second to explain to Alice what had just happened with Edward, and where I was going. She was super excited about the Edward part and wanted to here more details later. She wished me luck and said she'd tell Rose where I went, since I wanted to thank Emmett for earlier. I found him putting umbrellas over the tables on the patio.

"Hey." I said.

"What's up lil' sister?" He asked.

"Thanks a bunch for earlier." I said sincerely. "I don't think I could have covered up that bruise very easily." He growled much in the same way Edward had.

"I'll rip his throat out if he ever touches you again." He said threatening Mike's life and warning me to drop the relationship in the same sentence.

"Don't worry; I'm going clear that up now." I didn't bother to bring up that Edward and I were getting together.

"Good." he said gruffly as he put the last umbrella up and then more tenderly said, "Look Bells, I just hate seeing you get hurt. And that's all he's ever done."

" I know Emmett. Really thanks a lot." I gave him a big hug and told him I would see him later as I got into my truck and headed towards the local jail. This wasn't going to be fun.


	6. jail!

Chapter 6  
Mpov

I paced the floor in my cell muttering my dad was never going to bail me out.

"Damn that dumb slut and her stupid friends." I thought "I'm so dead." I said it aloud since besides the officer at the desk I was the only one in there he looked at me for a second before saying,

"I do believe that dumb slut you were referring to is one of my friend's daughter." I snorted and turned my back to him.

"Yeah well looks like your bff isn't here."

"Is that so?" I heard a very familiar voice say from behind me.

Bpov

As I drove to the prison I let my thoughts drift into what might happen with me and Edward. I smiled at the thought and the flinched as I contemplated what that meant for me and Mike. I mean I knew the guy could be a jerk but he had been my first real relationship. My emotional side sighed at the thought but my logical side roared with glee.

I had known all along that when Mike had hit me or tried to force me that it wasn't right. It was just I had liked him for so long that when we finally got together it had been so great.

"NO!" I scolded my self internally. "He knew how much you liked him and he manipulated you!" I felt the tears welling up but they were instantly replaced with a wave of anger. I would not cry over him anymore, I decided as I parked in front of the jail.

I got out and walked inside the front office. Standing there, talking to another officer I had only met once, was Charlie.

"Daddy!" I yelled running up to him and giving him a tight hug.

"Hey there Bells." he said smiling as I looked up at him. Instantly it changed into one of anger.

"Um.. What's wrong dad?" I asked suspicious that he was here.

"Why didn't you tell me he was hitting you?" he was really mad I could see that I was in a lot of trouble.

"Um.. Well…" I stuttered over my words "I- its just that he- I oh I don't know daddy I was scared I guess." I felt my eyes tearing up again. He instantly softened his expression.

"I'm sorry honey. I was just worried for you that's all. I mean come on; one minute I'm sitting in Seattle and the next thing I know Jeff here," he jerked his thumb to the man he had just been talking to, "calls me to tell me he's just arrested Mike Newton for fighting and abuse. Abuse towards you." he was fuming again. I cringed away at what I knew was coming next.

"Dad, I'm really sorry." he looked at me and seemed to realize something. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I was coming to check in here and then I was going to come see you at the house."

"Oh. Well er…" I stumbled

"Isabella Marie Swan!." he said very sharply. If words could cut I would be falling to pieces as he asked, "Were you here to see Mike?"

"Um… yes." I looked down.

"Why on earth would you be here so see him?" Recognition dawned quickly and he practically screamed,"You were not here to apologize or get back together with him were you?" I flinched back.

"Well, I wasn't here to get back together. I was here to break up with him." I said hoping that would satisfy him. He seemed to think about it for a minute before he hugged me again.

"Promise you will tell me if someone ever hurts you again ." I thought he would cry.

"I promise." I said again on the verge of tears again.

"So what happened today Bells?" he asked

I told him about forgetting about my date with Mike and about meeting Edward. He seemed to stiffen at the thought of another boy, but let me continue with out interruption. I got increasingly mad as I went along telling him about the fight between Edward and Mike and then couldn't stutter out the argument between Mike and I.

"But anyways dad, I need to go talk to him." I said.

Charlie agreed but only barely, and I think it helped that Mike was behind bars. As we walked though the door to the cell part of the jail we heard the officer say,"I do believe that dumb slut you were referring to is one of my friend's daughter."

I heard Mike snort as he said, "Yeah, well looks like your bff isn't here."

Charlie turned purple and asked " Is that so?" I saw Mike freeze and heard the officer chuckle and say,"Hey there Charlie."

"Hey Gene"

Mike turned towards us as he heard Charlie walk towards him the look on his face was priceless. He was scared to death.

"Um.. Hello there Chief Swan." he said with what little dignity he could muster which was very little.

"Hello Mike" Charlie said with and evil glint in his eyes. " I hear you like to hit girls." he said with enthusiasm the look on his face scaring even me. I had never seen Charlie so mean before. Mike and I both  
flinched at his words. "Do you realize that if I wanted to I could have my job here back in about five minutes." Mike flinched again at what that would mean.

"Y- ye- yes sir." Mike said back.

"Do your parents know you like to abuse woman? That you've been hurting a girl so very much smaller than you because you want sex?" he was turning purple again as both Mike and I gasped. Mike because he knew what that would probably be the end of life as he knew it; and I because I hadn't known Charlie had known that that's why Mike had hit me.

"What?" Mike yelled as Charlie turned towards Gene.

"You got a phone?" he asked as Mike looked on with horror.

"Speed dial seven." said Gene. I rolled my eyes. Only in Forks would a police Chief have numbers on speed dial. Charlie smiled as he held out the phone towards Mike, pressed the seven, and hit talk. Then  
held the phone to his ear.

I could hear a little voice as he said, "Mr. Newton, yes this is Charlie Swan yes I'm fine how are you.?" he laughed and said, "Well the same cant be said for your son." I heard the voice pick up rapidly as he said, "Well we have him here down at the jail." The little voice wasn't so little anymore it sounded very loud. "I would rather tell you down here sir, alright I'll see you soon, bye-bye." Mike was standing there with his mouth open.

"What are you going to tell him?" he pleaded. "Please don't tell him."

"Well son I will tell him everything that you don't." And at that Mike bust into tears. I was almost sorry for him but then I remembered what he had done to me. Maybe he deserved this. I had been standing by the door as far as possible the whole time but he saw me as I took a step forward.

"You did this!" he screamed.

"No I didn't." I said cutting Charlie off. "You did it to yourself by hurting me."

"I hate you!" he spat.I laughed.

"Well it's a good thing we're over then isn't it." his mouth gaped.

"You cant break up with me!" he yelled throwing himself at the bars. I laughed again.

"She just did." Charlie said putting an arm over my shoulders and guided me out to the front office. "Ill see you when I get home."

"How much trouble will he be in?" I asked.

"Not much with the law." he said "We plan to let his dad decide on that. He will be in enough trouble with his family."

"I love you dad." I said " I missed you."

"I love you too." he said "See you later."

"Bye dad." I walked out the door and squeaked as someone's strong arms wrapped around me.

"I missed you." A very familiar voice said in my ear; his warm breath raised goose-bumps along my neck and spine. I turned to see very beautiful green eyes with water running down his face.

"Edward!" I gasped "Your soaking wet." he chuckled

"Well I didn't know when you would come out so I waited." I smiled hugely at him and gave him a big hug.

"That's so sweet." I murmured. I was abruptly overwhelmed by how sweet it really was, Mike would have never waited in the rain for me. I felt the tears well up and I started crying. He pulled me back to look at my face.

"What's wrong?"

"Its just your so sweet, and Mike would have never waited for me and thank you." I pushed my lips to his but retreated when I felt him wince. "Oh, lip. Sorry." I blushed and he smiled.

"Its okay, it was worth the pain." I blushed again and giggled softly when he pointed out we were both wet.

"Let's go get some dry clothes." I suggested.

"Let's take my car" he said.

"Yeah but let me give Charlie my keys so he has a way home." he nodded and walked towards his car. I ran in and explained that Edward would take me home and that now he didn't have to catch a ride with someone else. I went back out and found Edward leaning against the passenger door of a silver Volvo waiting for me. I blushed when he opened the door. I got in and waited as he got in and started the engine.

"Where do you live?" he asked.

"Well if you want we can just go to Alice and Jaspers place I have a outfit that I always leave because I used to live there."

"Actually I was hoping we could go to your house. Alice and Jasper went home for lunch. Besides, I have clothes in the trunk." I grimaced and quickly agreed. There was no need to experience what was going on with them. The was only reason they left the diner for lunch was when they had plans other than eating. He grimaced also and I laughed.

"You walked in on them didn't you?"

"Yes." he groaned "It's not like they warned me." I laughed long and hard at this.

"Its. Okay." I said between gasps "We have all done it, those two really know how to go at it." I smiled "I'm sure you learned not to stay at the diner long after closing." This time he grinned.

"No one said anything, but the second they were in the office for longer than ten minutes alone I left."

"You learn quick." I said he laughed and asked where to turn left. Third house on the left.I was complaining about the woods when I remembered something and gasped. "I just thought about the meadow."

" Oh, that." he said "I lived here for a few year when I was very little. My dad made it for me to play when I was little. It's not far from Alice's house actually. I decided to go check it out and I saw you there."

"I guess that makes sense." we dropped the subject because Mike had been there. I then realized we were at my house. I blushed.

"Well let's go in." He came around and let me out and then went to get his clothes out of the trunk. I unlocked the door and we walked in. "This is the kitchen and the bathroom is upstairs first on the right."  
He smiled and followed me up stairs.


	7. date!

**a/n alright everyone my beta reader took forever getting this one back to me...**

**thanks to everyone reveiwing**

**iloveyouall**

Epov

I watched Bella walk up the stairs for a second before following her, wow, she was gorgeous. I was mesmerized by the way she moved from the slight swagger in her walk to the way her still damp mahogany hair swayed around her waist.

"So this is a nice place you have here." I said casually it really was a nice place not as beautiful as Bella. Wow Edward you're so falling for this girl. I thought. I only hope she's falling back. I thought again

"Yeah Charlie left it for me when he got married." She replied breaking my reverie. "Um… so there's the bathroom." She said pointing, "And there's my room and there's Charlie's old room. I use it as a guest room now. You can change in the bathroom I'll change in my room." I simply nodded as I looked around for a second longer before turning into the bathroom and shutting the door.

It smelled like strawberries and baby powder in her bathroom. I had noticed that she smelled good at the diner but I couldn't place my finger on it at the time. But now as I was changing realized that's what the smell had been. I put on my favorite gray sweatpants and my black t-shirt. It was a bit embarrassing that I was wearing pajamas to hang out with Bella but it was all I had with me at the moment; so I shrugged it off as I hung my wet clothes over her bath tub and walked out the bath room.

Bella was waiting for me. She looked amazing in little black shorts and a white tank top.

"I hope you don't care that I'm wearing my pj's." she said before blushing

I laughed and said, "Its great that your wearing them because so am I." she seemed to notice then what I was wearing and she smiled.

"Well then my room for music or living room for movies?" She asked.

"Your choice." I said.

"Well then lets go pick a movie" was her simple reply. I followed her down the stairs and into the living room. "Pretzels or popcorn?" She asked

"Popcorn." I said "Unless you would prefer pretzels then I'll have those." She smiled.

"I was going to make popcorn even if you said pretzels, it my favorite." I picked out two movies and set them on the coffee table sitting in front of the couch as the smell of popcorn filled the house. I grinned and then quickly frowned when my eye and lip started hurting. I walked into the kitchen where Bella was leaning against the counter waiting for the popcorn. She looked like a Greek goddess as she looked at me and frowned.

"What's wrong Edward?" she asked concerned at the probably pained look on my face. I felt instantly guilty for letting her see me like this. Maybe I should just tell her I'm fine… Ugh I wish but I couldn't; my eye was starting to throb.

"I need some Tylenol my eye is killing me." I said, she frowned and walked up to me placing gentle fingers of my face and looked very repentant. I sighed at the wonderful feeling of them there.

"I'm really, truly sorry for that." She said her voice sad and I felt even worse for telling her. I put my hand over hers.

"It's really truly okay." I said. "You didn't twist Mikes arm forcing him to punch me." She smiled slightly at the thought and then removed her hands from my face.

"I'll get the Tylenol and you get the popcorn and whatever you want to drink from the fridge." She told me as she ran up the stairs. I sighed again this time in regret and got the popcorn and coke and went to sit in the living room to wait for my lovely Bella to return.

BPOV

I ran up the steps only tripping twice in my rush. I wasn't super clumsy, but I had to be careful because I could be.

I felt horribly guilty for Edward's black eye and busted lip. He wasn't as badly hurt as Mike had been, but it still pained me to know that I was the reason he was hurting.

I grabbed the bottle and walked down the stairs carefully, so as not to fall. I walked into the living room and tossed Edward the bottle I stopped dead for a moment; he was so beautiful his twinkling green eyes and perfectly tousled bronze hair. I sighed inwardly.

There's no way your falling for him already, Swan. I thought, but I new I was wrong I liked this boy already.

A lot. And I had known him a whole of a day. I looked down and laughed.

"The Incredible's and Sydney White." He smiled a crooked smile and said, "What? I really like those movies."

I laughed harder, "Its okay I like them too, but I'm putting Sydney White in first."

"That's fine." he said. "So Bella, does this count as our second date?" I was surprised at his question because even though that's what it felt like. I looked in his eyes for a moment before answering in my best southern bell accent

"Why, Edward Cullen two dates in one day; I'm surprised at you. I never took you to be one to rush a lady." I tried unsuccessfully not to laugh at the shocked expression on his face when he realized I was kidding, and imitated in his best cowboy accent, "Well my little lady you're just so pretty I can't help my self." He started laughing along with me.

I loved his laugh; it was like music to my ears. The movie started then forcing us to quiet our laughter and wipe the tears from my eyes. I sat down next to him close enough that I could feel his warmth. He seemed to hesitate for a moment before he put his arm around me and pulled me to him.

I leaned against him and sighed contently. Around the part when Terrence is forced to run for president, Edward leaned his head back against the arm of the couch; stretching him self out so he was lying down with me lying in front of him.

Once we got comfortable again, he draped an arm over my waist and started drawing patterns with his fingers on the small strip of my exposed stomach. My breath caught in my throat when I felt his lips press gently against the hollow behind my ear.

I felt his grip tighten slightly on my stomach when he heard my breath catch. I giggled and I felt him lift his head slightly I looked back.

"I'm ticklish," I explained my giggle. He grinned broadly.

"Really? Because I do love tickling."

"You wouldn't." I gasped as he sat up completely and I fell on my back and he had a knee on each side of my waist.

"I would." He said evilly and started tickling me. I screeched and started squirming but he was way stronger that me.

"Edward. Can't. Breath. Please. Stop." I could barely talk and he quit for a second to let me breath. "I hate you!" I said sourly as tears from laughing streaming down my face.

"Awe don't hate me." He said pretending to pout.

"And why shouldn't I hate you?" I asked

"Because I will do this if you do." He said as he started the tickle torture again.

"Okay. Okay you win; I don't hate you." I gasped. He smiled triumphantly. "Now look we missed some of the movie" I said.

"It was worth it." He said as he repositioned himself behind me and took up drawing patterns on my stomach again.


	8. date 2

**okay everyone i really am going to start to update at least twice a week if i can i will do it more but with all the homework i have twice a week is all i can promise..**

**thanks everyone for reading...**

Chapter 8

Bpov

I sighed as I opened my eyes and groaned when I realized what day it was, Monday. Charlie was leaving today so I was spending the rest of the day with him. It had been two days since the incident with Mike and the wonderfully long night with Edward. Charlie had come home around midnight and found us sleeping on the couch. Although I got a thorough tongue lashing from Charlie the next morning he had been pleasantly civilized to Edward while waking him up and all but throwing him out. It was not like I could resent my dad for that stuff. I mean Edward was a boy and my father couldn't accept any boy no matter how polite after what happened with Mike. "Bella you up."

I heard Charlie call from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm up Dad." I yelled as I got dressed. I pulled my hair up into a tight if messy ballerina bun. I ran down the stairs and grabbed a pop tar.

"so what's the plan dad?" I asked

" I was thinking a dad/daughter lunch and then we can see a movie in Port Angles and then after we can come back here get my stuff and you can drop me off at the airport." he said.

"That sounds good" I said grabbing my keys. "lets go." the drive was slow and relaxing Charlie and I discussed a few things like me visiting him for Christmas and mostly pleasant things I didn't mind talking about. "So Bells I suppose you would like me to come back for the court date." Charlie said after a particularly long silence.

I gasped. " What court date?" I said stupidly but I was shocked I hadn't know that Charlie was pressing charges.

"Yeah Bells he's not going to do that to someone else." he said

"Alright fine" I said dropping the subject

"So about this Edwin?" he asked

"Its Edward dad, and its nothing really, I like him…alot but I'm not sure what's going to happen." I said honestly.

"Just be careful Bells," he said "so where's this boy living?"

"With Alice." I said as nonchalantly as possible I didn't want him guessing what I had been thinking all weekend.

"So I guess you going to ask him to live with you." he said just as coolly so uncaring that I guessed he had practiced in the mirror. I looked at him gaping

"Is it that obvious?" I gasped

He laughed "No, not really but the way he practically spent the past two days calling I figured it was going somewhere."

"Do you want me not to ask him." I asked hoping he would say yes.

"Yes." he said and I cringed "But you're an adult now and the house is your so there's not much I can do. But Bella listen to me." he said sternly "One bruise one bump anything that would lead me to believe that he isn't the perfect gentleman I will have him in jail faster than you can say Hello daddy. Got it." I looked at him wide eyed for a moment because while I had heard many speeches from Charlie this one was filled with anger and also the thought of Edward being cruel was enough to put a hole in my heart.

"Alright dad." I said "if anything were to happen know you will be the one I call."

He smiled at me. "That's my girl."

Epov

I paced anxiously in front of the phone I wanted it to ring so badly and I wanted the person on the other end to tell me her father was gone and I could come over to pick her up. I'm off to Bella's." Alice called from down stairs "since she doesn't know about her surprise date I have to go get her ready. I smiled and grimaced at the same time. I knew Alice could be a handful. Ever since Friday night all I could think about was Bella, in my arms, her beautiful smile, her musical voice, her lovely squeal while being tickled, her absolute calm while she slept and the absolute perfect-ness of sleeping next to her. Darn her dad for ruining it. The thought of us sleeping together brought up the thought I had had while lying next to her that night. I wondered if she liked living all alone, I still wondered. Maybe she doesn't and would like someone to live with her. Although she had hinted at me moving in I wasn't sure if she was serious. I mean with what had happened with Mike was she ready for another commitment even If we didn't get together as a couple but decided we should be friends I flinched at the thought but continued to wonder if we would get serious. The phone rang breaking me from my reverie. I flipped it open without checking the caller id. "Hello" I said

"What the heck Edward." she nearly shouted I grinned I knew why she was mad.

"Whatever do you mean darling." I said in my sweetest voice.

"Where are we going?" she demanded

"Just wear tennis shoes and jeans" I said coolly

"You suck." she grumbled

" I know." I replied and laughed when she hung up on me.

I had to get ready, I went into my bathroom looked in the mirror and grimaced. My eye was a gross yellow-ish color but at least my lip was better it had quit bleeding every time I smiled or frowned and the swelling had mostly gone down. Maybe I would get a real kiss tonight I smiled and then frowned because my lip was still kind of gross due to the scab from the cut that had been there. I shrugged and tried to fix my hair I quickly gave up on that and got dressed. The phone rand twice then stopped I didn't need to check to know that it had been Alice and that my lovely Bella waited me. I quickly called Jasper. "all ready" was all he said before hanging up.

Bpov.

Not even twenty minutes after I had dropped off Charlie did Alice show up with her makeup bag I groaned and asked what the occasion was. Her reply was simply "your surprise date with Edward." before dragging me up to the bathroom where she made me shower and promptly began to set up my bathroom for make over crazy-ness.

"so Alice where is Edward taking me." I asked

"Not telling." was her simple answer while she blow dried my hair

"Please?" I begged and she applied my makeup.  
"No," she said sternly "call your boyfriend if you want to know so badly."

So that's what I did.

"What the heck Edward." I shouted

"Whatever do you mean darling." he said in a very fake very annoying voice.

"Where are we going?" I demanded

"Just wear tennis shoes and jeans" he said

"You suck." I grumbled

" I know." he said so I hung up on him.

"All done." Alice said putting the finishing touches on my hair. "you look amazing." she said. I grinned at the girl in the mirror I did look good.

"So where's my outfit" I asked scared at what she might have picked out.

"on the bed." she said "and don't freak Bella its super simple." she said it like it was a bad thing. I walked into my room to see a pink tank to that looked like a mini dress and a pair of tight black jeans my pink and gray Nike shocks were at the foot of the bed.** A/N on profile!** I picked the shirt up. "you are wonderful Alice. Truly," she smiled and said "Try not to ruin the pants they are my favorite ones on you. You know what I mean no ripping or mysterious stains. " she winked and I caught her meaning. "Oh my gosh Alice get out of here!" I yelled

"You cant die a virgin Bella." she yelled back "Its about time you got some action." she laughed as she left my room. I sighed and got dressed. As I walked down stairs I heard Alice talking to someone in the kitchen, I walked and she quickly shut up as did the beautiful bronze haired boy next to her.

"talking about me?" I asked casually looking at Edward he looked damn good in a pair of dark jeans and a white t-shirt. He whistled when his eyes appraised me I laughed and playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Ready?" he asked

"Yeah" I said

"oh Bella." Alice chirped

"Yes Alice." I said suspiciously

"Check your left back pocket when you get in the car." she laughed at me and Edwards confused looks. "Just do it she said. But wait till your in the car."

"whatever" I said not wanting to know what It was as Edward and I walked out to the car.

Edward opened the door for me and quickly ran to his side of the car after waiting till I got in and shutting it behind me. He started the engine and turned the heat up. I quickly remembered I was mad at him.

"where are you taking me?" I asked as I stared out the window for once it wasn't raining outside.

"You will see." he said "and I'm sure you will like it."

We drove in silence for a few minutes before he asked "Don't you want to know what's in your back pocket?"

"You want me to answer that honestly?" I asked back

"yes." he said

"then no I think I would rather never find out what's in my pocket." I said

He laughed at this and said "that's fine I will steal it later." I stuck my tongue out at him which only made him laugh harder. We drove for a few minutes before he stopped and put a blindfold over my eyes.

"You have to be kidding." I grumbled

"no I'm not." he said as he started to drive again we drove for a few more minutes before he pulled over and got me out of the car.

"almost there." he whispered in my ear. I shivered at the warmth of his breath in the quickly cooling twilight. We walked for ten minutes me only tripping occasionally and him always catching me. We stopped and he took my blindfold I gasped at the sight before me. It was the meadow that I had first seen him at the one he had blew off casually when I brought it up. It was lined in candles and in the middle was a picnic blanket with two bean bag chairs and a beautiful dinner set up.

"Its beautiful." I said tearing up.

"Its got nothing on you." Edward said.


	9. a real kiss

**A/N so? What's in her pocket?? Knowing Alice it must be something useful… eh**

**Lets find out!**

Chapter 9

Bpov

The food had been amazing somehow Edward had made spaghetti for dinner and cheesecake for dessert had Alice bring it to the meadow and get the candles lit in time for me and Edward to get there and have the spaghetti still be warm when we sat down to eat.

I was now sitting half on my bean bag half leaning on Edward who was playing my hair with one hand and holding one of mine with the other he was humming something that sounded peaceful and warm. I sighed in contentment and snuggled closer to him leaving me more on his bean bag than my own the light from the flickering candles was mesmerizing.

"So?" he asked "What's in your pocket?" I groaned and internally cursed Alice to the fiery pits of hell as I scooted so I was more on my bean bag and reached for my pocket I slipped my hand in and froze, a hot blush turning my face I was sure was a very bright shade of red rising all the way to my hair line. Edward looked at me with curiosity.

"Well what is it?" he asked and I nodded my head mutely pulling my empty hand out of my pocket.

"It can stay right were its at." I said my voice practically cracking in embarrassment. I could not believe Alice had put that of all things in my pocket.

" oh come on Bella it can't be that bad." he said looking like he was enjoying himself a bit.

"Edward Cullen you had better have not put Alice up to this." I said as menacingly as possible he looked surprised and shook his head.

"No I have no idea what it is, Alice left me out completely." he looked sincere so I believed him.

"Fine lets drop it then." I said as I reached as I traced his bottom lip he smiled gently and put his lips very close to my ear his warm breath made goose bumps form on my neck.

"Never." he said in my ear and began tickling me, I shrieked and tried to squirm out of his grasp and before I could stop him his arm snaked around me and into my back pocket pulling out a small square. He sat back on his chair and burst into laughter I blushed all over again and slapped his shoulder.

"Its so not funny." I said glaring at him.

"Ha. Its. So. Funny. I cant believe my cousin put a condom in your back pocket." he said still chuckling. "I mean she said she had a surprise for me but this." he said holding out the condom. "is definitely not what I was thinking ." I giggled a little embarrassed or no It was a little funny that Alice had gone to such lengths to get me in bed with Edward I was disappointed to realize that I wasn't going to sleep with him at least not to night I hadn't even kissed him for real yet. He looked at me and said

"I don't think now is a good time to put this condom to use.

I looked back at him surprised I had been getting ready to say about the same thing, he misread my surprise and said "its not that I don't want you Bella seriously your beautiful and smart and funny its just we have only known each other for a week or so and I haven't even kissed you for real yet cause of this stupid lip." I silenced his rant by laughing

"What?" he asked turning a very adorable shade of light pink.

" I was about to say the same thing." I said "I want a little while with you before we go there, I also want a very good make out session at least and also I don't want to lose my virginity on a bean bag chair." It was my turn to blush as I said this, I hadn't meant to tell him I was a virgin not quite yet. He laughed at my blush

"Its fine, really it is." He said I was shaking my head no when he surprised me again tonight. "I'm technically a virgin too." He said I looked at him shocked.

"No?" I said

"yeah." He smiled

Then it dawned on me. "What do you mean your technically a virgin? How is that possible." Well I haven't had sex but last year at a party I had a few to many drinks and well it wouldn't have stopped when it did if my buddy hadn't of walked in on me and his sister." He blushed lightly again and I laughed at him.

"Well that's interesting." I said as I leaned on him again.

"very" he said in a dry voice. I laughed again and said

"Alice wont be pleased that her plan didn't work." He chuckled and said

"We are such prudes." We laughed long and hard at this for some reason it was just that funny.

We calmed down and a comfortable silence fell on us I was happy to just sit here with my head on Edwards chest smelling his smell, playing with fingers felling him playing with my hair. I shivered suddenly in the cool night and Edward grabbed a blanket from inside the picnic basket and got off the bean bag and laid back pulling me to him so I was leaning against him and the bean bags were our pillows he draped the blanket over us.

"There now you can be warm." he said and we were quite again.

"Do you know your wonderful?" he asked suddenly and I snorted in a very unladylike way and rolled so I was facing him.

"Ha ha." I said sarcastically

"You obviously don't see yourself very clearly." he stated

"Yeah right, I see myself just fine." I said "I'm normal, just plain boring." This time he snorted.

"What I said if I wasn't so normal" I ranted "If I were prettier, smarter, funnier I would be perfect" he smiled gently at me and I closed my eyes in frustration I felt a warm finger tip on each eyelid, "These are perfect." he said "All brown and gold and honey colored in the same instant. I love them" I thrilled at the words he was saying. His lips then replaced his fingers he kissed my right eyelid then my left before saying "if I never saw anything but the way your eyes sparkle every day, the way they look right now I would die a happy man." I opened my eyes and smiled at him and he kissed my nose and "I love this all adorable sitting there on your face." He traced my lips, "and I love these, so perfectly kissable and red, oh and don't forget." he gasped and put his hand over his heart "the breathtaking smiles they form into." I smiled at him as he put his hand under my chin and tilted my head up so he could very gently press his lips to mine I sighed against his lips and wished I could kiss him for real but worrying I might hurt him. He pulled away and took my hands "I love these with all their alluring wonderfulness and holdableness"

I giggled and asked

"is that even a word? Holdableness" I repeated he smiled at me.

"It is now. Anyway where was I oh that's right look at those legs." He said and started to situp so he could kiss my legs I giggled and pushed him back down so we were laying down again but my back was to him again but my head was turned towards him. "You see." he said "I think your perfect." he said moving so our faces were very close together I could see the slight bruising and the little scratch left on his lip left from the fight, I could see the gold flecks in his green eyes glitter when the candle light hit them, I could smell his sweet and very tantalizing breath in my face and a little of the cologne he had put on earlier, I could feel his warmth on my back and his arms now wrapped around my waist, his heartbeat against my back his chest moving up and down from breathing I looked back into his eyes and my breath caught, this moment was perfect being here in this magical place with Edward, laying next to him knowing that I was probably falling in love, being surrounded with his wonderfulness, it was perfect. My heart swelled and tears pooled in my eyes.

"What's wrong love?" he asked eyes never leaving mine.

"This moment right now is a close to perfection as I could ever possibly want. I'm just so happy that the moments with you." I felt a single tear slide down my face and Edward kissed it away moving down until he kissed my lips pressing a little harder than usual. I pulled back.

"I don't want to hurt your lip." I said he looked surprised

"you don't think its gross?" he asked I laughed and said.

"Its barely there. Why would it gross me out when it looks like it almost done healing."

"well it doesn't hurt me." he said "and I would very much like to kiss you for real."

I smiled and with out another word crashed my lips to his, he rolled so he was hovering over me I couldn't feel any of his weight but I could feel the perfect outline of his beautifully sculpted body against mine. He traced my bottom lip with his tongue and I gasped into his mouth his kissed me a little harder and opened my mouth to let him in his tongue fought with mine for dominance and I let him win, groaning as he ran one of his hands down my side to my lower back. I was panting when we finally came up for air and he rolled over pulling me so I was against his chest but facing him this time. He kissed me again a few times and then looked at his watch.

"Damn." he said

"What time is it." I asked it felt as if we had been here forever though I figured we had probably only been there for a few hours.

"Its just after three a.m." he said

"Oh my" I said "We probably should get going then." I sat up and wrapped the blanket around me it was cold outside. Edward stood and began putting the stuff left in the picnic basket.

"Just blow the candles out Alice will come get them tomorrow morning." he said to me I nodded and got up. Most of the smaller candles had burned down but a lot of the pillar candles weren't completely out yet. Walked around and blew out the twenty or so that were still lit. after we were done we walked to his car, Edward had brought a flashlight so the walk wasn't very hard even if it was a little scary at night. He loaded the stuff in to the trunk and we got in and drove to my house. Edward walked me to my front porch.

"Why don't you stay the night?" I asked and he raised his eyebrows at me, "wouldn't want to wake Alice and Jasper now would we." he smiled and I opened the door and motioned for him to follow me in he did closing the door behind him.

"I don't have any pajamas I would have to sleep in my boxers and this t shirt." he said and smiled.

"Well we do have two beds." I said and saw him frown "but your more than welcome to sleep with me." I said smiling I knew he couldn't resist and was just playing.

"Well I don't want to wake Alice and Jasper." he said and I grabbed his hand and led him upstairs "you can get undressed in my room while I change." I grabbed my sweat pants and tank top and went into the bathroom when I got into the room I shivered and put my favorite sleeping jacket when I looked at the bed he was lying on top of the covers and pretending to sleep I crawled so I was on top of him and began kissing him on the lips.

"mmmm." he said before opening his eyes and looking at me.

"Isabella Swan you are wearing entirely to many clothes for my taste." he said seriously

I laughed and said.

"I thought we weren't going to have sex?"

"oh we aren't but you are not a technical virgin yet. Your just a virgin and we must fix that." he looked at me smiling "unless of course you just want to sleep." I smiled and kissed him hard.

"That's what I thought." he said teasingly before kissing me back and rolling over so he was over me again. "oh your such a man!" I thought before thoughts were impossible.


	10. Too small

Chapter 10

**A/N to ****Nadya20**** every one is between 18 and 21 Bella is the youngest and Emmett is oldest.** **To everyone else thank you so much for continuing to read!! Also the whoel technical virgin thing is mostly a joke, a friend of mine was all "Haha you're a virgin" and my other friend was like "no I'm a technical virgin" and she proceeded to explain what that was so yeah…**

**Ilyall**

Epov

I woke up disoriented at first, unsure of the unfamiliar room, and then last night came rushing back the dinner and then the kisses and then falling asleep with sweet beautiful Bella in my arms, which made me realize she wasn't in bed.

I rolled over and leaned off the bed looking for my shirt and jeans, I put them on and walked down stairs smelling bacon as I approached the kitchen. I crept very quietly down the rest of the stairs until I was at the bottom I watched Bella for a minute, loving the way she moved surely thorough the kitchen grabbing salt here pepper there flipping the bacon with out missing a beat in the song she was humming. I walked up behind her as she reached in the cabinet for something, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her to me, she jumped, gasped and the swatted my arms from her.

"I'm trying to cook breakfast Edward." she said sternly but with a smiling twinkle in her deep brown eyes.

"Well pardon me." I said kissing her before going to the fridge "Do you have any orange juice?" I asked.

"In the door." she said with out looking up from the biscuit dough she was mixing. I pulled out the carton and grabbed a glass out of the strainer and poured some juice into it. Taking a sip I gestured the glass to Bella.

"you want some?"

"Nah." she said pointing a flour covered finger to a coffee mug "I'll stick to the caffeine filled goodness." I laughed.

"You do know caffeine is bad for you right?" I asked

"Hardly." Bella replied with a smile "if not for that I would not be able to function." I smiled and shook my head but said no more on the subject.

"So what's on the agenda today ?" I asked she seemed slightly troubled when she said

"Well I was thinking we could go to Alice's house." she said while putting the biscuits in the oven and pulling eggs out of the fridge.

"What's on your mind?" I asked picking up on her slight but noticeable distress.

"Would it be weird to ask you to move in with me?" she spoke in a rush, I felt my eyes widen and I stared at her in surprise.

"What brought this on? And I'm sure its not to early to move in but wow we've barely been going out fo…" I was cut off when she put her finger on my lips.

"I didn't mean to move on in that way in our relationship. I meant to get you out of Alice and Jasper's house, didn't you say you needed somewhere to live like two days ago? So, I talked to Charlie about it and he said it was fine. So yeah." she blushed and I smile wide happy and the wonderful way things were turning out.

"Of course I would love to live here with you, it will be wonderful to sleep as well as I did last night." she blushed again and turned to the eggs she was stirring in the skillet.

"I'm glad also Alice and I talked about it on the phone this morning so we can spend the day packing your stuff and moving it here."

"sounds good." I said as she poured the eggs on to plates and placed strips of bacon next to it.

"The biscuits will be done in three minutes." she said handing me a plate of food and sitting down herself. We ate in relative silence but it wasn't uncomfortable, I really enjoyed being in Bella's presence just sitting here watching her eat in delicate bites, while flipping through a novel.

It was peaceful to be here with her and know that I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, a calm settled over me as I stared at her she was so beautiful and I was so undeserving of her and her altogether pefectness, she looked up and raised her eyebrows with inquiry.

"Oh nothing." I said nonchalantly "I was just temporarily dazzled by your beauty and wonderfulness." I smiled at her and she blushed.

"Stop that." she mumbled

"Stop what." I asked

"Oh stop acting like you aren't just as dazzling yourself."

"Do I dazzle you?" I asked, surely she was kidding.

"Frequently." she admitted and I smiled at her.

"Alright well we should go get dressed we have a bit of packing to do." I said as I stood Bella stood to and I followed her up stairs.

Bpov

I yawned and stretched out on Alice and Jasper's couch.

I was way tired. We had spent the day packing Edward's belongings and he had a lot more stuff than I had originally thought; but it seemed it was mostly clothes and I knew it was Alice's fault that he had more clothes than he could hope to wear.

We had already brought almost everything over when Alice had decided it was lunch time, so we sat and ate, and now the boys were up stairs getting the last of the stuff into a box while Alice and Rose peppered me with questions about the other night.

"So did you guys use the present I left in your pocket?" Alice asked practically bouncing in anticipation she had tried to get the answers out of me earlier but we had been busy so it was easy to dodge her never ending list of inquiries. I blushed.

"No Alice we didn't! We haven't been going out that long!" I said she and Rose groaned in unison.

"Bella you have got to get laid." Rose stated rather bluntly

"Yes, you are such a prude." Alice said

"Oh my gosh you guys, I'm so not a prude! I just... oh I don't know I just don't want to rush into things. I don't like it when I'm forced to do something I want to be completely ready for it and I just haven't known Edward quite long enough for that to happen though." I said

"Besides," Edward said coming down the stairs with a duffle bag in one hand and pulled the condom out of his pocket with the other.

"This isn't big enough." he threw the condom to Alice and she caught it eyes wide. I blushed scarlet knowing he had heard our conversation and Rose started laughing.

"Holy crow Edward these are the ones Jasper uses!" Alice said and Edward laughed and said.

"Well its to small." he said.

"Dude that's uncool." Jasper said coming down the stairs with Emmett who laughing as hard as Rosalie was, Edward raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Sorry dude, it's the truth."

"Oh my gosh stop." Rosalie gasped "I cant breath."

"Well Bella," Emmett said Looking at me barely containing his laughs "You had better go buy some balloons." Of course I blushed even harder and even Alice laughed, I was worried Emmett was going to pee himself.

"New subject." I declared.

"Yes," said Jasper looking slightly frazzled I would never understand how guys could care so much about that kind of stuff.

"What are you getting at?" asked Edward.

"I think we should all go out to eat tonight for dinner." I said, Alice quit laughing and looked at me.

"Only if I get to pick your outfit." she said.

"Fine." I said, "Now let's finish so we can get ready." everyone nodded in agreement and got up. Emmett was still chuckling as he left the room. I put my arm over my eyes and sighed as I felt the couch I had just thrown myself onto shift, I looked up to see Edward sitting next to me.

"That was interesting." I said. It was his turn to blush slightly and smile.

"I thought it was funny." he said

"Well maybe it would have if I hadn't been so embarrassed." he laughed and kissed me.

"I couldn't help it." he said, "Plus I was telling the truth... it was to small." I looked at him slightly surprised partly because he hadn't been kidding and partly because Alice constantly went on and on about Jasper and how he lacked absolutely nothing which meant that the condom had been a bigger size already.

"That's a weird thing to bring up in front of you cousins." I said.

"Oh its not like don't hear enough about Alice and her love life from Alice herself." he said "I had to get back at her for the torture somehow."

I smiled because that was just typical Alice. I put my arms around Edwards neck.

"We had better go and get ready for dinner." I said pulling his face so it was only inches from mine.

"Yeah." Edward replied "In a minute." his eyes smoldering slightly and his breathing picked up and I smiled and pulled him into a kiss. He leaned against me pushing me back into the couch I smiled a little and kissed him harder. Just then I heard light foot steps come into the living room.

"Edward get off my best friend I have to get her dressed." I heard Alice say and I opened my eyes to see Edward flipping Alice off, I pushed him up.

"That's very ungentlemanly." I said he smiled and got up as Alice pushed against him and grabbed my hand at the same time, pulling me back up. I groaned at the nearing torture and gave Edward a wistful glance he smiled and waved as Alice pulled me up the stairs.

**A/N so I know you guys hate me but I had serious writers block I wrote the beginning of the chapter and then quit but the condom convo came to me and I decided it was gold so I wrote it. I promise I will start to update more as long as my writers block is gone. I didn't forget my promise I really will try to post twice a week. You guys are great Keep review and reading!!**


	11. Dinner

Chapter 11

**A/N I know, I know you guys hate my guts but I have been really busy, I promise I will start to update more often now that my writers block is mostly gone. If you guys have any ideas send me a pm helping me out. Love y'all**

**Katelyn**

Epov

I watched as Alice pulled Bella up the stairs and sighed, she was so amazing. I couldn't imagine a more perfect girl, her face when it blushes that beautiful scarlet and that smile when she's embarrassed they are so beautiful. She's so beautiful. I sighed again.

"Dude stop thinking about Bella for like three seconds." Emmett said swatting me in the back of the head. I smiled and turned to him.

"Who says I was thinking about Bella." I asked

"That stupid ass grin you have on you face says it all man, although the girlish sighing didn't help your case either." He said, I punched him in the shoulder.

"Ha-ha not funny," I said fake laughing and walking towards the stairs "go get dressed before your girlfriend starts yelling at you." I said he grimaced slightly and started up the stairs behind me. I walked into Alice's room knocking on the door as I entered.

" I need something to wear." I said, Alice nodded like she knew I was going to ask and lead me into the guest bedroom where Emmett and Jasper were already changing.

"Do you mind." asked an almost naked Emmett as Alice marched in and pulled out a Saks on fifth clothes bag, Jasper and I smiled.

"Here." she said handing me the bag.

"Thank you." I said sifting through the clothes.

"I'm always happy to help the fashion impaired." she said giving me her best pixie smile and walking out the room. I shook my head and began to get dressed.

Bpov

I stood in front of the mirror with Alice and Rosalie.

"Damn we look good." Rose said with a grin. We were all wearing little black dresses, Alice's was very short with really cool sleeves that were totally cute, Roses was short with long-ish sleeves and a very low neckline that looked very good on her, I was wearing the classic black dress with no sleeves and v-neck. I loved how good we looked Rose's long blonde hair was very curly and she had a red head band on the red pumps and lip stick completed her accessories, Alice went with the yellow stiletto's and had a cute little yellow bow in her spiky hair. My hair was board straight with a purple bobby pin holding the left side of my hair out of my face and even though I had complained there was no getting out of the purple heals Alice had made me wear. **A/N OUTFITS ON PROFILE! **

"Alright lets get down stairs," Alice said, "The boys are going to get impatient." I nodded and the three of us headed down stairs. We walked down the stairs to see the boys waiting by the door just like in the movies Emmett's gaze caught Rose's and he caught her in a kiss the moment her foot hit the floor at the bottom of the stairs before leading her out to his Jeep. Jasper put an arm out and Alice placed a dainty hand on his elbow before turning and winking to me and they were out the door to Jaspers Mercedes. And last but not least me, I walked slower than the other two, unsure in my high heels it was then that I caught sight of what Edward was wearing, he looked beautiful with his dark blazer and shirt, he looked like one of those models in the magazines only much better. I smiled at him as he wrapped an arm around my waist and led me out to his Volvo.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked as we pulled behind Alice and Jasper, it had to be pretty nice since Alice made me dress so nicely, and the boys were dressed up so I figured that we must be going somewhere very fancy.

"Some fancy restaurant in Port Angeles, its Thai food." I grimaced, I hated spicy food, he smiled.

"Its not all spicy." he said I laughed out loud he knew me well.

"Well I don't see how people can enjoy getting their tongues burned." I said

"It's the flavor of the spice, not just the heat." he replied still grinning.

I stuck my tongue out at him and turned up the radio, I squealed and Edward raised an eyebrow at me.

"I love this song." I said and began to sing

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chap stick._

_I kissed a girl just to try it , I hope my boyfriend don't mind it._

"Oh so you kiss girls now?." Edward asked I grinned at him

"You like it." I teased and he stuck his hand around the back of my neck pulling me so I was closer to him.

"I like you." he said before kissing me, I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back. It wasn't until the car started to swerve that I pulled back and leaned against the seat panting slightly.

"But seriously, I wont hit a girl but Alice will." he said

"Don't worry I would much rather kiss you." I said smiling.

After about twenty minutes we were pulling up to a very unusual looking restaurant.

We got out and walked in with the others. The restaurant was very cool on the inside, it had all these things hanging from the ceiling. The host sat us at a table toward the middle of the room. We sat and began looking at the menu.

"Ugh someone order me something that's not spicy." I said and everyone laughed, they knew how I was.

"Here get this." Alice said pointing to a chicken rice dish that looked really good.

" Alright but it better not be spicy." I said as the waiter came and took our orders.

We ate and talked and laughed at Emmett's silly jokes until we were stuffed.

"You guys want to go to a bar." Alice asked

"Yeah like we can get in." I said "Only Emmett is old enough to get in." Alice only smiled. "Yeah well I have some very well made fake ids that say otherwise." She said looking triumphant.

"Well, Well." Said Jasper smiling "That's what you were doing last week." Alice only ginned and began to pass out the ids. I looked at mine it said I was 23 I snorted at the picture she had used one of a very young Renee and even though everyone always said we looked so much alike I didn't think it would work.

"Alice this picture looks nothing like me." I said

"Oh yes it does silly, I'm your best friend and I can hardly tell the difference." Alice shot back. I rolled my eyes and tucked the id in my back pocket.

"Let me see yours." I said tugging Edwards id from his hand and looking at it, his beautiful picture was photo shopped to look older and it was surprisingly well done. I looked up to ask Alice how she did it when there was a loud commotion a couple tables down. We all turned to see a tall brown skinned guy getting verbally ripped apart by a short red haired girl who looked very upset. I stared at the guy for a few seconds before I said.

"Jacob?" and then I looked at Edward because at the exact same time he had said.

"Tanya?"

**Oooo I thought you thought I would never bring Jacob into the story, but of course I had to because I love Jacob. Okay well I promise promise you will get another chapter very soon.**


	12. Whos he? Whos she?

**A/N two chapters in one night, that must be a record for me. Well i wont always update like this but after the long wait for chapter 11 i thought you guys deserved two. well enjoy...**

Chapter 12

Epov

I couldn't believe I was seeing her here, I thought I would never have to see her again. _Oh man _I thought _this is definitely not good. _I looked at Bella whose eyes were round with shock although I had no idea what she was shocked about, then at Alice who was staring at me eyes filled with worry I shook my head at her and looked back to Tanya who was my ex my very clingy very obsessive very crazy ex. This was going to be very bad.

I looked back to Bella when my shock faded enough for me to hear the words being shouted.

"You lied to me." Tanya yelled.

"I didn't lie." yelled back the big guy who she was fighting with

"Yes you did you said that you were going to a friends house but I no I find you here, waiting for that skank." she was starting to cry and I saw the guy try to reach out to her.

"get away from me!" she screamed and started to run towards the door. I thought for sure that she was going to pass our table and keep going but right as she looked up her puffy red eyes caught mine and I knew all hell was going to break loose.

Bpov

I watched as the girl stopped and looked at Edward for a full minute before screaming.

"Edward, oh my gosh how are you its been so long I've missed you so much how come you never call me anymore." her words were so rushed that I barely understood what she said but from what I could make out it sounded as if she knew Edward from somewhere. My thoughts were confirmed when she threw her arms around him and began sobbing.

"Oh Edward he was so mean to me, I cant believe I ever went with him, I love you so much I'm so glad we can be together again." I looked to Edward whose eyes were round as dinner plates.

"Um Tanya, I um I mean." he stumbled over his words "This is my girl friend Bella."

She looked at me and her sobbing turned into a smug sniffling.

"Not for long." was her simple reply and held on to Edward tighter when her tried to pull her off. Red hot fury flashed through me and I lunged for her, she was so going to pay. I felt strong arms wrap around me and struggled against my captor to get to her.

"Now, now." said an almost familiar voice "I think your boyfriend can handle himself." I froze and struggled to turn around when the arms realized my intentions they let go and I turned to look up at my ex best friend.

"What are you doing here." I asked

"Well I was trying to eat dinner before my ex." her sneered at the girl that Edward had managed to her off of him and into a chair. "Came and started a scene." I looked at him and then at Edward.

"How are you?" I asked softly and I saw him smile.

"I'm good. How are you?" he asked and I backed up a little he was to close for comfort.

"I thought you moved to Texas." I said not answering his question I was beginning to feel the pain of seeing him again and it was getting hard to breathe.

"I did but I didn't like it there it was to sunny." He said smiling slightly.

I nodded and then looked up realizing that our group had gone silent.

"I think Bella needs to go to the restroom." Alice announced and I looked at her numbly and nodded she grabbed my arm at the same time Jacob did.

"Bella, I really am sorry and I would like to see you again." he said "I want to explain why I quit calling." he slipped something into my hand and let Alice and Rose pull me towards the bathroom.

Epov

I felt my heart break a little at the look of sadness on Bella's face as she was dragged towards the bathroom.

"Tanya I think you should go." I said looking at her

"Oh but Eddiekins I missed you so much and its been forever since I have seen you." I gritted my teeth in frustration.

"Hey were going to Blackout later why don't you meet us there that way you and Eddiekins can chat." Emmett said and I was relived and pissed at the same time. Relived because she was getting up to leave, pissed at both the nickname and the fact that she was going to be a the bar we were going to. She leaned against me and I scooted away in disgust.

"I'll see you later." she said before walking off. I then looked at the guy who had been talking to Bella.

"What the hell did you do to her." I asked

"Who Tanya? Nothing I just broke up with her and she's crazy." He replied

"No you dumb ass. What did you do to Bella." I was getting mad the thought of the sadness on Bella's face was not helping my mood.

"I didn't do a damn thing to her." he shouted and began walking towards the door. I let him go he wasn't worth it.

"What happened?" I asked Emmett and Jasper it was Emmett who answered me.

"He was her best friend when they were 13." he said "She had a major crush on him and he lead her on, then one day he announced that he had decided to move to Texas with his mom. She was crushed, he had chosen to leave her." he looked grim "He promised he would call her everyday after he move and he did, for the first week and then the calls came less and less frequently until he stopped calling her all together and when she called him his mom would make an excuse as to why he couldn't talk. It was before she had Alice or Rose or any of us as friends." He looked at Jasper who finished.

"She was alone for a little while before Alice befriended her." he said "It wouldn't be a big thing if it happened now. But at the time it was devastating for her." we all looked towards the restroom as Alice, Bella and Rosalie came out, Bella looked much better.

"Whose ready for a couple of drinks." said Alice as she approached and we all nodded. I knew I definitely was.

Bpov

I will be okay." I told Alice and Rosalie as we entered the bathroom I was trying hard to shake the feeling of sadness and look to the good side of this.

"Are you sure." Asked Rose as she wrapped her arms around me and I felt Alice's arms over hers.

"Yeah guys. I will be okay." I said "He hurt me but I'm sure that we can be friends again."

The looked at me as if I had grown a third head.

"Why would you want to be friends with him." Alice asked aghast

"Guys he was my best friend, surely I can forgive him for not calling me." I said Rose and Alice looked at me and then each other.

"If that's what you want." Rose said

"Lets go I need a drink." Alice said as she walked towards the door rose and I followed her. I saw with relief that Jacob wasn't there. Even though I was going to try and be friends with him it was going to be way had to let him apologize when he had hurt me so badly I saw that the girl that had hung onto Edward was gone and that mad me feel a little bit better. We walked out and Alice announced that we were going to a club instead of a bar because she needed to dance. I got into the Volvo with Edward.

"Who was she?" I asked he looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Tanya is my ex girlfriend." he said and I nodded I had figured that much.

"What's her deal." I asked

"She's extremely crazy I mean like she needs to be in a nut house. I went out with her when I was We only went out for a month before I realized that we weren't going to work and when I broke up with her she acted like it was cool but after a week of being apart she began calling me and I would see her standing out side my house, it took two monthes and a threat or a retraining order that kept her away all this time. She's seriously got problems and I promise you Bella she's nothing to me absolutely nothing." his eyes screamed sincerity and the intenseness of his voice made me believe with out a doubt that he was telling the truth and I threw my arms around him and kissed his lips.

"Thank you." I said

"for what." he asked confused

"For not lying to me." I said and then his lips where on mine, when we came up for air Edward pressed his forehead to mine.

"Thank you." he said this time it was my turn to be confused.

"for what?"

"For trusting me." I smiled and then frowned as he asked

"Who was he?"

"He was my first best friend and my first crush and he hurt me badly when we were younger but I'm older now and I want to be friends with him again." I said it in a rush as if the whole story would hurt me even if it was a very shortened version.

"Is that all?" he asked in a knowing voice.

"They told you already." I accused

"Yes but I wanted to here it from you." he said "are you okay."

"I'm fine." I said. "Now lets go before the others think we died."

He smiled kissed me one more time and started the car.

"Lets go have some fun." he said. "After all this I think we deserve some strong drinks and good dancing." I smiled at the thought maybe this night wouldn't be so bad after all.


	13. wasted

Chapter 13

Bpov

"I'll have a shot of tequila" I yelled over the music at the bartender and smiled as Edward raised an eyebrow at the strong drink, seeing as I was a total lightweight. "What?" I asked and smiled as he ordered the same thing. We downed the shots and I laughed and made a face as Edward kissed a lime into my mouth.

"Ugh sour!" I said, he smiled and lead me to the mass of writhing bodies that were on the dance floor .

"Lets dance." he shouted into my ear as we pushed our way through the crowd. I smiled and started swaying my hips to the beat of the song as Edward pulled me to him to we were almost touching but not quite, I looked up at him and reached behind me locking my arm around his neck, he smiled and put his hand on my hip pulling me so we were grinding. I laughed and we kept dancing until my favorite song came on.

"**Oh hot damn , this is my jam Keep me partying till the A.M Y'all don't understand , make me throw my hands In the Ayer , ay , Ayer , Ayer , ay , Ayer"**I yelled, jumping up and down as Alice and Jasper danced up to us.

"WOOO" Alice yelled running up to me. We laugh and extracted ourselves from our boyfriends so we could dance together, we danced all the time together at her house and mine so it was natural for me to put a leg between her legs and her to do the same to me and for us to grind and dip like strippers, we laughed and threw our hands in the air I smiled as Rose sauntered up behind me and start grinding, Alice grinned and turned around completing our train. We had all done this enough to know that when the chorus came that we would all lean back and touch the ground with one of our hands, switching once and then coming back up. We laughed loudly at the circle of people that had formed around us and kept dancing displaying our favorite moves. I felt exhilarated I loved dancing but didn't get to do it often so this was fun and I loved spending time with my best friends. After two songs we stopped and looked up to see almost the entire club watching us. We smiled and I blushed at the looks we were getting from the guys that sat around us.

"That was amazing." Alice yelled over the music as we pushed our way to our boyfriends.

"Oh my gosh I know." Rose yelled back, slapping a guy in the face for grabbing her butt. Alice and I exchanged a look as the drunk yelled at rose to come back until he saw Emmett wrap an arm around her then he hightailed it. We laughed and I looked up to see Edward staring at me with an unusual look in his eyes.

"What?" I asked innocently

"Bella, That was way , Um… way hot." he said in a husky voice and I laughed ."Edward it was only dancing." I said blushing

"Your lucky I didn't jump on you when you guys started the train." he said and I giggled.

"Lets get another drink." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the bar, he responded by grabbing me around the waist.

"After this song." he said in my ear, turning me so we were face to face and pulling me so that our bodies were pressed together. I smiled and said

"You couldn't fit a playing card between us." I said looking up at him, his beautiful green eyes smoldered.

"Then we aren't close enough." I blushed and he put his hands on my hips pulling us even closer, I threw my arms around his neck as Just Dance by Lady Gaga came on and rocked my hips against his to the familiar beat. We danced rocking back and forth in our own world his head came down and he put his forehead on mine and we danced like that through who knows how many songs until I realized that I loved the song that was on.

"Jump with me." taking his hand off my hip and holding it.

"What?" he asked taking a minute to come out of the daze that being together and so close had created.

"Jump with me," I said again jumping up and down as the chorus came on.

So so what? I'm still a rock star, I got my rock movesAnd I don't need you, And guess whatI'm having more fun, And now that we're doneI'm gonna show you tonightI'm alright, I'm just fine, And you're a toolSo so what? I am a rock star, I got my rock movesAnd I don't want you tonight.

And he jumped with me. I laughed as I saw Alice and Rose make Jasper and Emmett jump with them. It was our jumping song. We jumped until the song ended, my calves burned and I was panting.

"That was fun." Edward said pulling me to the bar, I noticed he was slightly winded

"So fun." I replied, looking up at him.

"What do you want to drink?" he asked

"Something fruity and cold." I said smiling.

"fruity and cold it is." he said motioning for the bartender. "Strawberry Margarita" He said " and 2 shots of tequila."

"Your going to get drunk." I accused smiling at the bartender as he at my drink down.

"No I'm not" he said downing one of the shots and following it with a lime, "I'm going to get tipsy." I smiled at him and took a big sip of my margarita and looked around watching the people dance. I was mesmerized by their movements before my thoughts were interrupted.

"Lets go find somewhere to sit." Edward murmur right in my ear, I started slightly I hadn't realized he was so close to me.

"Okay" I said downing the rest of my drink successfully giving my self a brain freeze after holding my forehead for a moment I grabbed Edwards hand and let him lead me up some stairs and into a lounge, a bouncer checked the v.i.p stamps on our hands under a black light and let us in. The lounge was a large room with red cloth covering the walls and one wall was a huge window showing you the downstairs, it had a large ring of comfy looking couches and chairs that were around a dance floor, there were strobe lights focused in the dance floor causing the couches to be shrouded in shadows. There was a few people on the dance floor even though the music wasn't as loud here it was muted so you mostly feel that bass but not the ear splitting lyrics that were playing on the main floor. Edward pulled me to a couch that was opposite the big window wall, he sat down and I sat next to him leaning against his chest. I tilted my head up and kissed under his chin.

"Tonight has gotten very good." I murmured against his neck.

"mmm hm." he sighed looking down and grabbing my chin and pulling my lips to his.

I turned so I was facing him and put my arms around his neck deepening the kiss, my tongue collided with his and we fought for dominance. In a fit of braver I knew was from the alcohol I had consumed I pulled him closer and pressed my chest to his letting him feel my tightening nipples through the thin fabric of my dress, he groaned into my mouth and I smiled in satisfaction, I had won. I kissed him a moment longer before pulling back he put his forehead on mine like when we had been dancing. We were panting,

"You really shouldn't have done that." he said slurring just slightly.

"Oh" I giggled "And why not?" I asked

"Because now I have to do this." and his lips crashed to mine. After a second of intense kissing Edward pulled away from me.

"Was that all." I said even though I was gasping for air.

"No." he practically growled looking up

"oh" I said when I followed his gaze there was a skanky waitress sitting there with a pen and pad in her hand.

"Hi my name is Lauren can I get you something." she said in a nasally voice.

"Two shots of something strong." Edward ordered before ignoring her,

"Make that four," Jasper said as he and Alice walked up and sat on the couch that was across from us, I hadn't even noticed at first that it was there but now I saw there was three couches around a table.

"Just bring the bottle." Rosalie said appearing with Emmett much as Alice and Jasper had. I smiled at them and turned so I was leaning against Edward again.

"Don't think I wont finish that later." he said into my ear, I blushed and shivered with anticipation.

"So what did we just order." Alice asked.

"I had just said something strong." Edward said

"OO OO I wonder if they sell ever clear, here." Emmett said,

"Oh good lord. Someone go make sure that's not what she's bringing." Rose said

"Don't want to re live that." I said shuddering remembering clearly how on Emmet's 21 birthday he had gone out and bought a bottle of this toxic crap they call ever clear its like a super duper strong alcohol and I hadn't known, We had all had a shot of the stuff and no one can remember what happened that night but we all know the morning was bad and Alice's house had smelled like alcohol and puke for a month. But before anyone could get up the waitress came back with a tray of shot glasses and a bottle of Bacardi rum.

"whew." Alice said wiping her hand across her forehead in mock relief. We smiled as Emmett grumbled and grabbed the bottle of rum pouring us all a drink.

"Lets play a drinking game." Jasper said and we all laughed he always won and got to take pictures of us while we stumbled around drunk.

"Not happening." Edward said scowling I smiled apparently he had discovered Jaspers freaky talent to never even have to drink once in any game. We all smiled and slapped our hands on the table three times before downing our shots. I was surprised again at Edwards knowledge of our drinking quirks. Although I usually never drank especially since I was underage but I also didn't like the feeling of being drunk, But when I did drink if they could get me to we would always slap the table three times before downing the drink. I'm not sure why we did it but it was fun none the less. We all had 2 more shots before leaning back against our couches I snuggled up to Edward slipping off my high heals and folding my feet under me and to the side so as not to show my lacy pink thong.

"I'm about ready to go." Alice slurred adorably although I knew that I wouldn't have been able to talk much better I could definitely feel the alcohol making everything feel fuzzy.

"Not yet." Rose said and I nodded.

" I don't want another shot." I said as Emmett was pouring the last of the bottles contents into our glasses yep I was right about the talking thing.

"to bad" he slurred and we all drank our sip that was left. I turned my head toward Edward and he kissed me before standing and swaying.

"Lets go." he said motioning a waitress for a check

"I got this man." Jasper said standing and forcing a giggling Alice to stand. "Go call a cab." Edward nodded and pulled me to a stand I bent over to pick up my heels I fell over and hit my head on the table. I stayed where I was as I felt arms wrap around me and help me stand.

"She is definitely going to feel that in the morning." Rose said "On top of her hangover." "ouch." I heard Edward say into my ear and I opened my eyes. I nodded and took my shoes from his hands.

"Lets go" I mumbled we walked outside and waited for our cab. I leaned against Edward feeling the affects of the drinks I had strongly. After e few minutes three cabs showed up and we all said our good byes me weekly hugging alice and rose before stumbling into our separate cabs. I Climbed and after Edward. I gave my address to the cabbie before turning to Edward the alcohol making me brave again, I put one leg on each side of him so I was straddling him. I he looked up t me and smiled grabbing my face and pulling his lips to mine. I felt his hands roam my body I gasped into his mouth when he cupped my breasts through the fabric of my dress stroking my hard nipples with his thumbs.

"Edward." I moaned as he began to suck my neck his hands slid down to my thighs sliding them under the already rumpled fabric of my dress sliding up his hands leaving fiery hot trails up to wear I wanted him most, I smiled and grabbed his hair pulling his lips to mine as his hands began to pull on my panties.

"Um, um yeah we are at your house." I cabbie stumbled over his words I growled and got off Edwards lap and got out of the cab. Edward paid and got out grabbing my hand we stumbled and tripped up the sidewalk and into my house. After much struggling and I few near disasters later we were upstairs in my room. I grabbed him the moment we were in the room kissing him hard. He pushed me onto the bed so he was hovering over me, I felt when he tried to get the zipper of my dress and I pushed his chest so that he rolled over on his back I stood up and wobbly pulled the zipper down to the dress fell around me. I stepped out of it in only my pink thong now, Edwards eyes got wide for a moment.

"Holy shit," he said

"You like." I said holding my arms out his cursing had turned me on. A lot. Edward just didn't day dirty words and it was like an aphrodisiac.

"You are amazing." he said as I crawled up the bed and straddled him once again.

"You wearing to many clothes Edward Cullen." I purred into his ear tugging off his jacket and working on the buttons on his shirt. I marveled at his beauty the defined lines of his muscles and the light spread of hair starting under his belly button and continuing down until I could no longer see it beneath his pants. I kissed down his chest sliding my tongue around his belly button enjoying the way he moaned slightly when I did. I kept kissing till I got to his button I quickly undid the button and zipper letting my fingers gently slide over the bulge in his pants. I had no idea or what to do but I was encouraged when Edward moaned my name.

I looked up to see him looked down his eyes glazed with drunkenness and lust. he kicked his pants off and pulled me up so I was laying on top of him. He kissed me hard pushing his tongue past my lips and rolling it with mine. His hands slid over my mostly naked form he stopped at my breasts again and I rubbed myself against him when he rubbed and massaged. He rolled us over so I was underneath him. I writhed as he ran his hands over me and played with my underwear rubbing me through them before he started pulling them off of me. I smiled and then frowned suddenly I felt very sick.

"Edward, I" I said pushing his chest he rolled off of me and I stumble ran to the bathroom while pulling up my underwear. I threw up three times before I felt good enough to stand and I still felt very bad. I did I took a sip of mouthwash spitting it out and forcing my self to walk to my bedroom , I walked in to find a very attractive very drunk Edward sleeping on my bed I swayed a few times before finally laying down next to him and rolling so the blankets were covering us. I sighed once in drunken contentment before falling asleep.

**A/N So did you guys like it.**

**It's a little lemony but I still like the whole almost throwing up on him. **

**So do you guys want a lemon. If so tell me in your review and I will change the rating and write one. If not I will leave it at almost sex scenes..**

**I love you guys.**

**katelyn**


	14. READ IT!

OMG I'm so sorry guys, i know you hate be but i have been super busy with homework,

im working on new chapters as we speak!

thanks for reading

ILOVEYOUGUYS!

~Katelyn


	15. YOU gave me a hickey! I still love you

**Chapter 14**

**You know what I would love. A almost naked Edward in my bed. Ahhh the thought of it.. Ha im crazy I know!**

**ONWARD**

**PS. I stole onward from Nicolededahh. Read her stories!**

Epov

I woke to a loud ringing sound that had me rather annoyed seeing as my head felt like there was a thousand hammers pounding the inside of my skull. I groaned and rolled over grabbing the phone off of the nightstand and pressing the talk button sighing contently as the ringing stopped, I started to doze off again when I heard another sound like someone was talking I growled and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello" I grumbled into the phone my voice croaking with sleep.

"Yes may I speak with Bella." I heard a almost familiar voice say.

"She sleeping." I replied "Can I take a message" hoping to get off the phone and sleep.

"Yes tell her that her farther called and needs to speak to her right away." he said sounding very annoyed. I froze her dad? Oh man I thought this is embarrassing.

"Um.. Er… yeah I will tell her." I stumbled over my words.

"Thank you." he said before hanging up. I was to tired to dwell on the fact that I had just answered Bella's bedroom phone and that her dad had been on the other line. I sighed and rolled back over to see Bella only covered from the waist down, I gaped in shock, she was naked. I thought back to the night before trying to recall what had happened but the pounding in my head refused to ease and the only thing I knew was that Bella was beautiful and that had I not been about to pass out from the pain of my headache I would have waken her up in a very ungentlemanly way. I sighed, kissed her lips and pulled her to me covering us both up and drifting back to sleep.

Bpov

I turned over and froze, I had very little clothes on and there were two very warm arms wrapped around my waist. I looked up to see that I was lying face to face with a sleeping Edward and sighed hoping that the fact that I still had my underwear meant that we hadn't crossed the line last night. I would have hated not remembering something like that. I moved my head and groaned, it hurt a lot and I sighed again. This is what I get for drinking. I turned around so that I was facing away from Edward and tried to get out of the bed but as I sat up the arms tightened and pulled me so I was tightly against his chest.

"Where do you think your going." Edward asked his voice groggy from sleep.

"Well I was going to get dressed and then I was going take a bottle of Tylenol." I replied sounding just as sleepy.

"I think I wouldn't mind the medicine but the clothes I would mind very much." he said and I wiggled trying to get out of his iron embrace but his grip only tightened.

"I'm cold." I said which was only a half lie because my back wasn't cold just my front.

"Well in that case." he said rolling so that I was laying flat on my back where he had just been laying.

"What?" I asked as he placed a leg on each side of me, I blushed furiously as his eyes lingered on me a moment before he laid over me pressing his body to mine and pulling the blanket so we were completely covered head to toe.

"better?" he asked and I looked into his eyes his face was just inches from mine. I could feel every curve of his body against mine although I felt none of his weight. My breathing picked up a bit and I nodded wincing slightly as the stab of pain it caused to move.

"good" he said before placing a kiss on my lips.

"My head still hurts." I said breaking the kiss while I could still think.

"Yeah mine too." he replied. "But I really don't want to get up."

"Me either." I said kissing him, he kissed me back gently at first and then not so gently. We I turned my head so I could breath he lips did not leave me they trailed my neck to my ear where he bit my ear lobe hard enough to make me gasp with pleasure and wriggle under him. I felt his slight smile against my neck as he continued his assault on my neck.

"Finally, I thought they would never get to it." I heard Alice's disgustingly familiar voice from the door.

"What's going on? Oh man no way." I heard Emmett say. Edward growled and flipped over so that he was next to me and pulled the covers from over our heads so that we could see the intruders.

"Do you mind?" Edward asked sounding annoyed, I sat up holding the blanket so that my chest was covered. Much to my chagrin and intense embarrassment Alice, Emmett, and Rose where already standing in the door way and Jasper was walking up behind them.

"No not at all." Rose said smiling "But I think we should have got you guys drunk a long time ago."

"I have no idea how you two were doing that this early without Rose's hangover cure. I couldn't even think this morning." Jasper said.

"I could." Alice said grinning wickedly and Jasper smiled pulling her to him.

"Out." I growled pointing

"Yeah, guys let them get dressed." Emmett said to everyone grabbing the door and pulling it shut. "But if it takes you two longer than ten minutes I'm barging in with a camera." he said pointing to me and Edward. I groaned and let myself fall back and letting the blanket slide down so it was only covering my belly button down.

"Every time." Edward muttered, "Are we going to die virgins." I laughed and snuggled close to him so I could whisper in his ear.

"Or not." I said and he looked at me. "How do we know that we didn't last night."

"Im pretty sure me didn't." he replied

"How?" I asked

"Your underwear are still on." and if we had I would have never let you put them back on." he said "Plus I remember you running to the bathroom." I groaned and rolled to get up.

"Yeah I remember now." I said pulling on the first pair of jeans I could find and the only clean bra I had left I was definitely going to need to do laundry soon. My head was pounding I felt like it was going to explode. I sat abruptly when I got light headed Edward was up and at my side in only a moment. His wince was barely noticeable.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, just very light headed." I said "Get dressed and we will go get that hangover cure."

He nodded and grabbed a pair of jeans he had left here from the day he got wet along with the shirt from that day. I had washed them for him in case he needed them. I grabbed a shirt and pulled it over my head not paying attention to what was on the front.

"You have the worst, or should I say best case of sex hair I have ever seen." Edward said smiling. I shot him a glare and deftly pulled my hair into a tight bun. I looked over to him and stuck my tongue out at him. He grinned widely before laughing out loud only to wince and stop laughing grin still on his face.

"What?" I asked as he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the bathroom I looked in the mirror and gasped. On the left side of my neck there was a quarter sized mark.

"You gave me a hickey." I accused him staring sourly at my neck. "And I don't even remember!" I said.

"I kind of like it." he said wrapping his arms around me and meeting my glare in the mirror.

"How embarrassing, and its not like I can hide it with my hair, since I have sex hair." I sighed and pulled from his embrace "maybe Alice can cover it with make up." I grabbed his hand and pulled him down stairs. We walked into the kitchen and sat down on the bar stools that lined the island counter where everyone was sitting.

"Why in the hell are you people in my house." I said tiredly as Rose placed two small cups of a very unappetizing looking liquid in front of me and Edward both.

"Don't ask just drink." she said sitting next to Emmett. I picked up the cup and gulped it in one sip, I had to force myself to swallow it, it burned my throat on the way down.

"That has to be the most vile tasting thing on the planet." I gasped and she smiled smugly.

"But it works." I watched as Edward drank his and had a similar reaction as I had.

"That is does." Alice said glancing at me for a moment before looking to Rose before her head snapped back in my direction.

"Isabella Swan is that a hickey." she gasped in mock horror. I blushed and placed my head in my hands.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked again.

"Oh my gosh. It is a hickey." Rose said and Emmett's laugh echoed throughout the kitchen.

"You are going to have to cover it with make-up." I told Alice since they weren't going to answer my first question.

"No you wont." Alice said getting up and putting a spoon in the freezer. "Works every time." she said at my questioning gaze.

"Aw our little Bella is growing up." Rosalie said with a very fake girl-ish sigh, I flipped her off, she just laughed.

"Seriously, I want to go back to bed, why are you here?" I said stubbornly

"Yeah but its definitely not to sleep." said Jasper who I also flipped off.

"We brought Edwards car along with all his crap which has to be unloaded." said Alice eyeing the boys.

"That's our cue to leave" said Emmett still laughing from Jaspers comment, Edward followed them out and I sighed.

"I would complain about how I feel but I think you have a miracle." I said

"Don't be to excited," Rose said. "It only works for like a day, the headache will come back tomorrow morning even if it isn't as bad." I gaped at her.

"Why."

"Its only alcohol and lime with a teaspoon of black pepper." she said "You can only get rid of the headache for a period of time, but don't worry you should be fine tonight." she said with a wink.

"Don't even go there." I said holding up a hand as Alice took a deep breath to begin peppering me with questions. She let the breath out with a whoosh.

"Why not?" she asked irritated that I wouldn't let her ask a million questions.

"Because" I replied not wanting to lie to them "im pretty sure we didn't." I said blushing.

"you have got to be kidding me!" Rose said exasperated,

"You poor thing." Alice intoned shaking her head.

"I hope Edward lies." I said "I really don't want to here it, I just cant understand you guys obsession with my sex life." I stood up.

"What sex life." Rose snorted.

"Drop it." was my reply as I walked out the kitchen into the living room where Edwards stuff was now waiting to be carted into his bedroom.

"We are out of here." Alice said following me into the living room, she gave me a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh and we are going shopping on Wednesday." Alice said as Rose gave me on the kiss on the cheek and . "And your coming."

I rolled my eyes but nodded anyways there was no talking her out of it

"What ever." I said

"Good." Jasper said walking in "I didn't want to here her complain about you complaining." Alice punched him in the chest stuck her tongue out at me and walked out to her car.

"Ow." He said rubbing the spot before hugging me.

"I'll see you later." I said hugging him back and watching as he got in the car.

"Wheres Emm. AHHHHH" I squealed as Emmett grabbed me from behind and twirled me around." Put me down!" I yelled and he did laughing hysterically at my reaction. He grabbed me in a bone crushing hug before running out to his jeep and started it up. "Love you guys, Drive safe." I yelled out the door as they all pulled out and sep off.

"Why haven't I seen that before?" my favorite velvet voice said behind me. I jumped lightly before turning around.

"Seen what." I asked confused.

"That good-bye rituaal." Edward said, I laughed.

"It's not so much a ritual as a habit." I said. "Jasper and Rose lost there parents when we were young, they never got to say good bye, We promised to say good bye properly so that if it's the last time we see each other at least we all know we love each other, they are like my family." I said remembering when we had started doing our little "ritual."

"What about me?" he asked his emerald green eyes intense, I cocked my head to the side in confusion, I was about to ask him what he meant when he said. "Do you love me?"

I looked down for a second before meeting his searing gaze once again. Do you love him? I thought to myself and I was overwhelmed with the flashing memories that were flitting through my mind. He saved me from a bad relationship, he treated me much better than I knew I deserved, I trusted him and I…, I thought for a moment longer before replying.

"I do." I said overwhelmed once again but the rightness of the love I felt. "I love you."

Epov

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding as Bella uttered the words I so desperately wanted to hear.

"I love you." she said and I wrapped my arms around her in a hug pulling her close to me. I breathed in her scent, strawberries and baby powder only slightly tainted by alcohol, I felt her face pressed into my shoulder, I heard her breathe, it was a calm steady sound that calmed my racing heart.

"I love you too" I whispered loving the way the words rolled off my tongue, "I love you." I said louder this time, I felt the conviction of what I was saying I had hit a truth that shook me to my core. I was in love.

**A/N Woo hoo**

**Chapter!**

**_I'm_ in love with this story,**

**And in love with this chapter!**

**Reviews Reviews Reviews!**

**Iloveyouguys!**

**~katelyn**


	16. Oh my, bathrooms and shopping!

**Im so so so sorry it took so long.**

**drum roll please- Here it is, the chapter that has taken me forever to write. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Bpov**

"What do you mean my dad called?" I shrieked, oh man this is bad. We were standing in the kitchen when I said something about calling Charlie and Edward told me about the phone call the morning we woke up from our little party.

"Well ermm…. I was closest to the phone and my head was pounding and I answered it and he told me to tell you that he called." Edward was definitely floundering because he just found out that I had a separate phone line in my room than the one in the kitchen, because Charlie's a worry wart and he insists in me having two phone lines in case one is broken or something.

"Why are you just telling me?" I said lowering my voice just slightly,

"I just remembered." He said, "I was seriously hurting when he called, I can't believe I remembered at all." I threw my arms up in exasperation. how on earth was I going to explain to Charlie why there was an obviously sleeping Edward in my bedroom. I certainly couldn't tell him it was because we had gotten drunk and almost slept together.

"That was five days ago!" I said

"I know but you were talking about it and I just thought about it." He said "I'm sorry." He hung his head slightly and I felt guilty for yelling at him, it wasn't really nice to yell at him for something neither of us could really control.

"No, I'm sorry," I said "It's not like it's really your fault anyway, and besides Charlie should probably get used to the idea of you." Edward was now staying in my room. We had decided after three nights of trying to sleep apart that it was a useless attempt since every night that we started in separate rooms, one of us would sneak in to the other's bed not twenty minutes after going into our own rooms. He nodded and took a few steps towards me, when our chests were almost touching I looked up into the bright green eyes of the man I loved.

"Do you want him to get used to the idea of me?" He asked quietly.

"Absolutely." I said without hesitation, "I want him to love you as much as I do."

"Why?" He asked his eyes never leaving mine.

"Because it would be a damn shame if he shot you." I said smiling.

"Ah, I see." He said smiling widely back at me before wrapping his arms around me and planting a light kiss on my forehead. "I would suggest calling your father and then going to get dressed."

"Why?" I asked my eyebrows coming together in confusion.

"It's Wednesday." He said grinning.

"Ugh." I said, Edward just smiled and kissed my lips before pulling me towards the kitchen phone placing in my hand and hitting number two on the speed dial.

"Have fun." He said. "I'm going to shower."

"Oh I will," I said sarcastically as he walked off and the phone rang.

Epov  
I smiled and shook my head as I walked to the bathroom; that girl would be the death of me if anything, but oh, how I loved her.

I grabbed a towel out of the hall closet and walked into the bathroom and shut the door before turning on the hot water full blast and the cold just a little. I quickly got undressed and stepped into the shower rocking back and forth until my body got used to the scalding heat of the water. I frowned a little as I heard Bella's voice raise, but it quickly lowered so I couldn't even hear a murmur over the sound of the shower. I stood under the shower for about ten minutes before I started to wash my hair, I started humming a song that I had been thinking about writing when a knock at the door made me jump.

"Its unlocked love." I yelled, the door opened and I stuck my shampoo covered head out of the shower to see a distraught looking Bella cleaning off the mirror and turning on the fan to clear out the steam created by the shower.

"You okay babe?" I asked

"Fine." She said he voice only slightly shaking. "Put your head back in the shower, your about to get soap in your left eye." I smiled at her and leaned back in and put my head under the shower.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"Oh he's just pissed, he called to tell me about how we are flying down to Florida to see Renee, but I was too busy doing the nasty to care. Can you believe that he actually said that." She was almost yelling. "Anyway it wasn't like I was going to explain to him and then when he calmed enough for it to matter I made the mistake of asking if it was okay if you came because I didn't want to leave you and he threw a fit. Ugh. I will never understand that man." I waited until she was done with her tirade before I looked back out to see her wrapped in a towel leaning over the sink washing her face. The words I had been about to utter caught in my throat as I watched her, I put my head back in the shower again and took a deep breath before clearing my throat and said.

"Well sounds interesting, what did you say?"

"I told him that you were coming and that I would buy the ticket if he was going to act like a pig." I choked back laughter at her choice of words.

"I'm sure he took that well."

"Well no, he didn't," she said "but he was quite angry when he realized that there was no stopping me from buying you a ticket because I worked all through my high school years and have money saved, plus my college fund which he gave me full rights to last year plus I work at the diner occasionally. Not that I would use my college fund. That's for next year if I get into a school." I heard her sigh before she continued."Do you want to go?"

"Stay here and be away from you, don't be silly darling."

"Good, I would look like quite the idiot if you didn't want to come."

"Oh and you're not buying my ticket." I said smiling and sticking my head out again she was leaning against the sink her arms crossed adorably across her chest.

"You don't have to wait for me to get out." I said "I really don't mind if you join me." She blushed a bright red and jerked her thumb towards the door.

"Out, you've been in long enough." I smiled and finished rinsing off the soap before stepping out of the shower not bothering to turn the water off or to grab my towel right away.

She blushed even redder when I caught her staring at me as she quickly dropped her towel and tried to get into the shower, but I quickly wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her so that her back was pressed into my soaking wet chest. She simply looked up at me and raised an eyebrow her face turning pink again, I leaned down and kissed her passionately before letting her go and grabbing my towel, my body shivered in response to the lack of heat and shook my head to clear it, a second longer and Alice would be upset to find Bella and I very undressed and not ready to go shopping.

"Mm." She said as she stepped into the already running shower

"I love you." I said laughing.

"I know." she said and I could hear the smile in her voice.

**Bpov**

I shook my head and grinned as I heard the bathroom door close I quickly washed my hair and body. I conditioned my hair and let it sit as I gave my legs a much needed shave. I was thinking about the things Charlie had said on the phone.

I couldn't understand why he was so persistent about everything, it wasn't like Edward would be a problem and I wanted Renee to meet him. I sighed, turned the water off and got out. I walked into the bedroom I now shared with Edward; he was sitting on the bed tying his shoes.

"What do you mean I'm not buying your ticket?" I asked  
"I will buy it love, don't even worry about it." He said and I decided I would argue about it with him later, right not I wanted to get dressed.

"This is not over," I told him

"Oh yes it is." He said kissing my forehead before walking out of the room. "Oh PS. Alice called; they will be here in ten minutes." I frowned and quickly found some clothes to throw on, off for a wonderful day of torture.

*******

"Alice I'm not wearing that!" I yelled at her as she threw a pink thong that looked like it wouldn't fit a Barbie doll at me over the dressing room door.

"Oh yes you are." She said barging in not a care in the world that not only was I naked but that there were people standing in the dressing room waiting for a room to open up.

"You are so rude." I said as I dropped the shirt I had grabbed to cover myself up with.

"Blah blah blah." She replied as she handed me ten bra and underwear sets and a few nighties and about twenty different nightgowns. We were now at Victoria's secret and Alice was insisting that I get some cute sleep things since I was now sleeping in the same bed as Edward. She was rambling something about thongs when I said.

"Alice I sleep naked." She stopped mid-sentence and looked at me eyebrows raised.

"Seriously?" She asked. I laughed out loud and shook my head.

"No, but your face was freaking hilarious." I said as I slipped one of the smaller nighties over my head. It was a dark blue lace with gray lace trimming it had a low v neck it went below the line of my bra.

"Oo la la, you look so hot. Let's go show Rose." Alice said grabbing my hand and dragging me out of my dressing room.

"Alice!" I screeched and she pulled me into a dressing room that was three doors down from mine.

"Oh hush only like two people saw you." She said and I huffed at her before turning to look at Rosalie she was wearing a pink corset that was very tight and pushed her boobs up so high I thought her chin would hit them, it stopped just below her belly button. He had on a matching thong on.

"Oh my. You look way hot." Alice said

"Definitely" I said smiling at her. "Be careful, you might give Emmett a heart attack."

"Oh I'm sure he can handle it" She said waggling her eyebrows, Alice and I laughed and helped her out of the corset before I was dragged back into my dressing room and forced to try on more night clothes. After at least an hour we walked out of the store with considerably lighter pockets. Alice had insisted on paying for most of my things because she's the one who forces me to come along with them and also because she's very wealthy. Her parents were never there when she was a kid so they bought her love. It was only after her dad left that she found out her mother was a billion heiress and that her dad was a low life that tried to cheat her mother out of many things, but now she has a fabulous new husband and Alice never has to worry about money again.

"Woo hoo Bella." Rose was waving her hand in my face.

"Sorry I was daydreaming."

"Well stop day dreaming and try this on." Alice said shoving a large pile of clothes into my arms.

"Oh lovely." I replied. We spent the next two and a half hours trying on and buying clothes buy the time that Alice was hungry I was very tired and ready to sit. We called the boys who met us outside of American eagle where we had just spent a large amount of money on jeans.

We told the boys we were hungry and that they had to hold our bags. Poor jasper had so many bags to carry that Edward and Emmett had to take some off of him just so he could see where he was walking. We got to the food court and decided on what we wanted to eat before finding a table to set all our stuff down. We all got our food and sat down, I grabbed my chicken sandwich and leaned back in my chair so I could pull my knees up on the seat.

"So what did you get at Victoria's Secret?" Edward asked in my ear, I looked over and smiled at him blushing what was probably a deep red.

"Nothing." I said

"That's a lot of bags for nothing." He whispered and I chuckled before saying.

"Well then you will just have to find out now wont you."

"Oh you play dirty." He said kissing just below my ear before leaning back and grabbing his own lunch.

"Never said I was fair." I smiled and continued to eat, just before everyone was done Emmett made the mistake of asking if we were done, of course I wanted to be but Rose and Alice shot him death glares and told him to hush, while they continued battle plans to siege the mall over their bites of food. I rolled my eyes and announced that I was done and wanted to go to the book store. Edward said he was coming and we threw our food trash away and grabbed most of my bags. As we walked to the store I saw a candle shop where Alice, Rose, and I had once played spy sneaking around and pretending there were bad guys chasing us. I laughed so Ihard I cried when Edward told me about him doing something similar as a kid only getting kicked out of the store they were playing in. We walked into the book store and I was greeted by my favorite sell in the world, books and coffee. I smiled and walked off towards the classics because I needed something old to read, I had recently been on a science fiction kick and need to revert to the classics for a little while. I grabbed Huckleberry Finn and sat down in the isle, I don't know how long I was there before Edward found me and stuck a large coffee in front of my face.

"Vanilla latte, two splendas and two smacks of vanilla powder." He said as I grabbed the coffee and took a cautious sip.

"Ahhhh I love you." I replied, it was my favorite drink made the way I loved it.

"Ah as I love you." He said sitting down beside me and taking sip of his drink.

"Americano, three sugars and some cream." I said smiling

"yes yes." My favorite he said grabbing my book and starting where I left off.

"Stop that silly." I said grabbing my book back and sticking out my tongue. I squealed like a little girl as he leaned forward and tried to lick my tongue.

"You want to ditch this pop stand?" he asked and I smiled and kissed him.

"Yes I would like that very much." I said on his lips, he pushed his lips to mine and slipped his tongue through my open lips and kissed me hard pushing my back against the book case and turning him self so that we were facing each other.

"Edward." I gasped as his lips left mine for a moment so we could breathe, "We are in public." He smiled and leaned back so that he was sitting.

"Let's go." He said running a hand though his already perfectly mussed bronze hair.

"What about the others?" I asked

"Jasper talked Alice into leaving early and Rose said something about a new outfit and that she was going home to see if she could kill Emmett. I'm not sure but they said we could leave to." He said smiling, I laughed as I thought of the corset.

"Okay. Have they left yet?" I asked and Edward checked his texts.

"Walking out the door now." He replied.

"Tell them to wait and we will drive home together." I said and he texted it in.

"They are waiting for us outside the book store." He smiled as he read the response, we grabbed our coffees and bags and I paid for my book before we went out to get in Edwards Volvo. When we walked outside I nearly died of laughter as I say that there were so many bags that not all of them fit in the trunk of Alice's Porsche so the two boys were sitting in the back with them while Rose and Alice sat in the front. Edward just shook his head as we walked to his car. My bags fit easily in the trunk and we got in the car and left following Alice and them out of the parking lot. We pulled on to the highway and stopped at a red light. I turned up the radio as one of my favorite songs came on and began to sing, Edward laughed at me and pulled forward as the light turned green and Alice began to go forward. Everything after that became fast and crazy, I watched in horror as some idiot in a black SUV ran his red light and smashed into the front of Alice's car on the driver's side, my heart dropped with a sickening thump as I realized that Edward wouldn't be able to stop in time to miss the spinning Porsche and cringed reflexively as we smashed into the back side of the car. I flew foreword in my seat and realized a second to late that I didn't have my seat belt on, my head smashed into the dash board and the last thing I heard was a scream, right before everything went black and I fell into oblivion.

**A/N Wooo cliff hanger.**

**you hate me right??**

**but dont fret, my writers block has ended.**

**chapters will be up much quicker!**

**ily**

**katelyn**


	17. Love and almost death

**So I'm so so sorry for that but I needed a change and love wasn't cutting it, I needed a little action… Alright here it goes…**

Alicepov

"Is everyone alright?" I could feel the panic building in my chest, my mind was screaming _Jasper no!_

"ouch" Emmett said from behind me.

"Me too." Jasper said and I breathed a little easier.

"Rose?" I said looking over to her she was leaning against the door and her eyes were closed, "Rose are you alright?" I grabbed her shoulder and her head rolled limply on her neck, I started to hyper ventilate unable to say anything more than.

"No no no no" because her face was bleeding profusely.

"Oh god no." Emmett moaned as I heard Jasper beating desperately on his door, trying to get it open. I looked back right as jaspers door popped open, there was no point for me or Emmett to try to get ours open, we were smashed against the poll. Tears began to pool in my eyes as Jasper pried open Roses door, Emmett had gotten out of the car on Jaspers side, and was trying to help but no amount of adrenaline could stop him from shaking like a leaf.

"Sit down bro." Jasper said "I got this." I watched as Emmett nodded and walked about five paces away and sat on the ground and stared at the wreckage that was left.

"You okay baby." he asked while un buckling Rose.

"I don't know." I said truthfully, his eyes widened.

"Don't move." he said sternly, picking up Rosalie very carefully making sure to brace her back and head and to not jostle her. He sat her down on the road. I realized that there was sirens whistling in the distance and that they were coming closer with each passing breath,

"Its okay." I said to myself Its okay." Jasper came back and I undid my seat belt.

"Wrap your arms around my neck." he instructed and I did as his arms wrapped around my waist. I felt him pull once and I screamed in pain as I realized my leg was caught in the mangled metal that was door,

"What?" he gasped un wrapping my arms and setting me back down. I sobbed as the pain that the adrenaline that had kept the pain away ebbed and every inch of my body began to throb in agony.

"my leg." I whimpered and he sat in Rose's blood soaked seat and wrapped me in his arms. The last thing I heard was his muttered whispers of,

"Its okay its okay." and the wailing sirens as I slipped into a painless sleep.

Edwardpov

It took me all of three seconds after hearing Bella's scream that the car stopped spinning, that I looked over to see Bella with her head covered in blood for me to smash open the door and force my way out of my destroyed car. I saw Emmett sitting next to Rosalie and Jasper was sitting in the ruined Porsche, the ambulances, police cars, and fire trucks had just showed up I motioned over and one came over while another went, a police car parked in front of us and a man stepped out and asked what happened,

"Some guy ran a red light, hit the Porsche which spun around and hit us." I said all in one breath, "We need to get her out." I pointed to Bella in the front seat.

"are you hurt?" he asked

"Um… I think so." I said in my rush to help Bella I hadn't really examined my own condition.

"Go to the ambulance." he said "we'll get her out." I opened my mouth to argue but the police officer just turned around and motioned for others to help him open the car door. I walked towards the back of an ambulance an Emt meet me half way and asked how I was feeling while pulling me towards the open doors of the ambulance,

"I'm family" I said as the emt tried to stop me.

I looked in to see Rosalie on a stretcher and Emmett sitting next to her his big frame shaking while he held her hand. I shook off the emt and climbed into the truck I sat next to Emmett and put my arm over his shoulders, he didn't look at me.

"Her heart stopped with the impact," he said and I felt all the breath whoosh out of me in horror "it barely restarted, they don't know how long her brain went without oxygen and they aren't sure if her heart will stay beating." I looked at Rose her face was scratched and her head was bleeding. I stood up and he finally looked at me,

"She will be okay," I hugged him. "she's strong, I'll be damned if she isn't the strongest person beside you that I know." I kissed Rose's battered forehead and walked out of the vehicle and watched as they closed the doors and drove away.

I turned to see two cars getting shredded by the jaws of life, I jumped as Jasper put a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay man." he asked

"I feel like I'm going to throw up. You?" I asked

"Alice's legs were caught in the tangled metal from the car door." he said as a way of answer and I shuddered and sat down on the side of the road. He sat next to me and I looked around, the wreck had ended mostly to the side of the road but the lane that it had occurred in was blocked and traffic was backed up very far. I realized something was missing and I looked around once more.

"Where's the black truck?" I asked

"Drove off." Jasper said disgusted.

"You've got to be shitting me." I said feeling absolutely shocked "how?"

"I'm not sure but they sent some police out after them. The car has got to be demolished and they think that they will turn up at the hospital later, there's no way someone wasn't hurt." I just sat there in shock and watched them cut away at the cars.

I felt a sense of helplessness as I watched them pull first Bella and then Alice from each car but that didn't stop us from standing up and sprinting off to see if we could help.

When I reached the car Bella was on a stretcher and was blinking groggily.

"Are you okay?" I said walking next quickly next to the stretcher and got up into the ambulance after explaining that she was my girlfriend, when they tried to deny me I threw such a fit that finally they let me in the back with her.

"Sweetie how do you feel?"

"ouch." she said and my heart collapsed.

"Oh Bella." I said clutching her hand as we sped down the highway. "My beautiful wonderful Bella, I love you."

"Ouch." she intoned weakly before falling back into a fitful sleep.

"What happened?" asked the doctor who was in the ambulance, it took me a moment to realize he was talking to me over the waves of agony that were washing over me, threatening to pull me under.

"Well… um we were driving behind Alice who was in the yellow Porsche and they got t-boned and then we hit them and spun a few times. She hit her head on the dash board, wasn't wearing a seat belt." I said in a shallow monotone trying not to think about what I was saying.

He shook his head and muttered something under his breath before turning to clean out the cut that started in the middle of her for head and went down the side of her face

and put a brace on her neck.

"Head trauma." he said after checking her pupils. I shuddered and stared at her wondering what was going to happen now.

"What does that mean?" I asked even though I should have known, my brain was turning into painful mush that would allow me to see nothing but the worse outcomes.

"Well it could be a tiny concussion or something large like swelling of the brain we will need rays to be sure." he said and I sighed in despair and leaned back against the cold metal wall and closed my eyes never letting go of Bella's hand.

*******  
I woke with a start and winced at the almost unbearable throbbing in my chest I had been dozing for several hours and could never quite stay asleep..

"Family of Isabella Swan" said one of the doctors who was standing in front of Emmett, Jasper, and I. We had been at the hospital for hours, Rose was getting seventy eight kinds of tests to see why her heart had stopped, Alice was in surgery for a broken leg and Bella had been getting cat scans. It was frightening how the only injuries between us guys were a dislocated shoulder that Emmett got, I got like two broken ribs, though I wasn't exactly sure because I hadn't be examined in the rush to get Bella, Rose and Alice into the hospital, And Jaspers wrist was broken from beating his door open, but he wouldn't let a doctor touch him until Alice came out of surgery though he had taken a pain pill and a sling from the nurse who handed it to him.. I sighed and stood up.

"How is she?" I asked following him towards her room.

"She has a pretty bad concussion, a large laceration on her face and serious bruising but she should be okay, it's nothing that a pain pill and some stitches couldn't fix." he said and I breathed a little lighter.

"Oh thank god, thank you." I said, walking a little faster and then slowing down again because I was in agony, I coughed a few times and nearly dropped to me knees the pain was so intense.

"You okay?" Emmett asked grabbing my shoulder I nodded, coughed a little harder and gasped in pain as the doctor stopped and looked at me.

"Sir are you sure you're okay."

"I'm fine, just let me see Bella." I gasped between fits of coughs.

"You have one minute and then you're coming with me." he said sternly and I nodded. We walked a little farther down the hallway only having to stop once again for me to catch my breath. We got to Bella's room and entered she was propped upon her pillows drinking a ginger ale and I nearly sobbed in relief. I rushed over to her and wrapped her in a large hug that hurt me immensely but was so worth it. I was pushed out of the way by Emmett and Jasper who did the same though theirs were both one armed.

"Hello light of my life." I said smiling for what seemed like the first time today.

"Hello," she said faintly smiling

"Do you hurt?" I asked sitting down next to her I ignored the doctor's throat clearing and looked into her chocolate brown eyes to insure she didn't lie to me.

"Not as much as you do." she said smiling ruefully

"What?" I said confused

"Edward I have never seen you flinch so badly in your life, also I'm pretty sure that coughing your doing right now hurts a lot too." I stared at her and tried to suppress my coughs.

"You let them check you out right?" she asked he smile replaced with a concerned frown.

"That's just was I was about to do Miss Swan." said the doctor and I growled

"Bella I'm fine."

"No you are not." she said glaring, and pointed to the door. "you get out right now and don't come back until the doctor says your okay." she demanded and I looked at her flabbergasted

"What."

"I Will not have you keeling over because you sat her worrying about me now go" she said and I stood up kissed her lips lightly and then turned to walk away,

"I will get you for this when the doctor says I'm fine." I said stubbornly

"Okay fine." she said leaning back against her pillow and asking why Emmett and Jasper were in slings. I saw jasper wince and look to me for help when he realized what she was going to say and I just shook my head and followed the doctor out into the hallway coughing all the way. I got to the office he lead to me before the blood started coming up into the hand I held over my mouth. I thought I had bit my tongue but realized with horror that I was coughing it up.

"um.. Doc?" I said showing him my hand now shining with bright red blood.

When he saw it he cursed at me for not getting checked out earlier, stopping in between curses to call for nurses and to tell me to take my shirt off while he attached sticky things to my chest. The pain now searing though me was too much, I couldn't breathe my chest was throbbing fiercely and my head was beginning to ache. I coughed a few more times before everything became blurry; I coughed and then gasped once more before I let the darkness take me.

Bpov

"Alice would kill me if she knew that I let you stay here without getting that fixed now get your ass out." I said angrily "why are all the men I love idiots." I said to no one I particular.

"Hey they popped my shoulder back into place in the ambulance." Emmett said

"Well good, they aren't all idiots," I said grinning at him before honing back on Jasper, there was no way he was getting out of getting his wrist fixed,

"There's no getting out of it." I said "I've already beeped the nurse." jasper grumbled something that sounded something very close to 'bitch'.

"What was that brother dear?" I said in a sweetly scornful voice

"Nothing." he growled as the nurse walked in.

"How are you anyway?" Emmett asked and I saw Jaspers expression soften considerably as they approached my bed Emmett sat in the chair next to me.

"I'm okay," I said "I hurt, a lot but my head stopped pounding so fiercely I was retching about ten minutes ago, I think that's why they finally let you guys come see me."

I felt Jaspers weight settle at my feet and I looked up from Emmett "And how are you?"

"I'm fine." He said but I noticed that he winced at every movement. "I can't believe this is happening." He said and I nodded and we feel silent for a moment before the nurse bustled in.

"Yes dear." she said walking up to my bed and checking the machines and giving me another dose of the pain medicine through my IV.

"Could he get some x-rays, so that they can see what to do with his wrist?" I said motioning to sullen faced Jasper; he apparently realized he wasn't going to win this one.

"Yes dear ill take him to a room where he can wait for the doctor." she replied I smiled at her.

"Thank you." she nodded and ushered Jasper out the door. Emmett came from standing in the corner to sit next to my bed, I reached out for his hand, he grabbed on to my hand and I frowned to feel him shaking.

"What's the damage?" I asked scared of what the answer might be, now that I was done worrying. Emmett cringed and my heart started pounding in my throat. Oh no!

"Well Alice's leg was crushed pretty badly but they are sure that it should fix pretty well, you saw Jasper and Edward, I'm fine." He said and I noticed her had left out Rose, I reached out for his hand and he leaned forward in the chair he was sitting on and placed his head down by my leg.

"How is she?"

"Her heart stopped, she's too young to die, I'm too young for her to die." His breath caught and he shuddered violently, I squeezed his hand.

"She will be okay." I said

"How do you know." he said his voice shaky and horse.

"Are you kidding me?" I said sounding more confident than I felt. "There no way rose would let death take her this soon, please!" I scoffed "She's going to hand death his ass on a platter." Emmett let out a snort and looked up at me.

"I needed that sis." He said his grin was almost not there but enough that I knew he would be okay.

"I know" I said leaning back against my pillows. "Me too." We sat there in silence for fifth teen minutes before he got up and began to pace the room.

"If you're going to have all that nervous energy go get me something to eat from the vending machines this cafeteria crap sucks." Emmett looked "and besides I know you're hungry." He nodded and walked out of the room looking as if his thoughts were a million miles away.

Empov

I walked out of the room toward the vending machines without really paying attention. I was spiraling very deep into the darkest most painful misery I had ever felt. What if I lost her? What would I do? The answer was simple in my pain clogged brain. Die. It said and I shuddered and tried to focus on the task at hand. I stuffed some money into it and got some chips and candy bars before turning and walking back towards Bella's room. As I entered I stopped and nearly dropped everything I held, Rose's doctor was standing next to Bella's bed talking with her. I rushed next to him dropping the food at the foot of the bed.

"How is she?"

"She's going to live," he said and the rush of gratitude I felt nearly drowned me, "It turns out she has a birth defect in her heart it's been lying dormant for years but the impact of the wreck plus the shock caused it to show its self again and it's what caused her heart attack like symptoms, but we fixed it in surgery and as soon as she wakes up she will be moved into a room." He said and I sat very hard onto the chair I could feel the tears of gratitude streaming down my face but I didn't try to stop them. I barely heard Bella telling the doctor that he should bring Rose and then Alice into the room since it was set up for three and she didn't want to be with strangers. I really didn't notice the doctor walking out the room I did however notice that a very bandaged and wincing Bella was dragging her out of the bed and kneeling in front of me.

"She's alright." She said grabbing my hand again and smiling. "She's alive she's okay and she'll be here soon." I looked into her sweet brown eyes and wrapped her in a hug that she returned just as tightly.

"I'm going to ask Rosalie to marry me." I said and surprised myself with the words I was saying, Bella pulled back suddenly and made herself so dizzy I felt her sway. I internally scolded myself for not making her get back into bed.

"What? When? Where's the ring? Let me see!" she exclaimed still swaying. I smiled slightly and stood and walked her back into bed.

"I don't have the ring yet but I will soon and as soon as her hearts up to it I will ask." I said. And I felt as though the weight of the world was lifted off my shoulders and I covered Bella up and sat in the lounge chair popping up the foot rest and leaning back relaxing just slightly. Ahh my love is all right.

Bpov

I was practically radiating happiness and excitement for Emmett and Rose, she was going to be okay and they were going to get married. There was no doubt in my mind that she would say yes once she got over the shock. I leaned back and rested against my pillows and I felt the IV drip release another dose of pain medication. I closed my eyes and let my mind drift until I was blissfully unaware.

********

When I woke it took me a moment to get my bearings I was fighting against the drugs that were slowing my brain down. As I became aware of where I lay and what the beeping was I sat up, as the room stopped spinning I saw two more beds in the room one with Alice and Jasper curled together sleeping her head on his chest. On the other I saw a half awake Rose getting whispered to be a Emmett who looked as if he had been hit with another emotional train. I realized that something wasn't right. Where is Edward? My mind was yelling at me and I felt my breathing turn rapid and my heart pounded in my chest.

"Emmett?" I called in a hoarse whisper and I saw his shoulders sag slightly before he turned to face me. Rose's eyes snapped fully open and my whole body starting shaking at the sympathetic look in her eyes. "Where's Edward? What happened to him?" I asked and Emmett looked me in the eye.

"He broke a rib which caused his lung to collapse and they figured that it would be easy enough to fix but then they discovered he was bleeding internally and they had trouble finding the tear in his abdomen and by the time they found it he had lost a lot of blood. They fixed it and he's been out of surgery for a little while you slept a long time they said it was the in the ICU until he can breathe on his own."

I was crying by the time he had finished and I felt his big arms encircle me. "He's alright now." He said "the doctors say he will be able to pull through this." I cried harder, weather I was sad that Edward was hurt of happy over the fact that he was alive I wasn't sure.

"C-c-can I s-see him." I asked and Emmett nodded and helped me into a wheel chair that was in our room. I held on to my IV drip as Emmett pushed me down the hallway and into the elevator. We went up a few floors and the doors open into a big hallway with a few big rooms all filled with the worst off people.

"He's in the post op room so there's only a few people in there." Emmett said and I nodded as we rolled into a room with four beds the closest of which held my beautiful Edward who was sleeping peacefully. There was a tube taped to his nose and a small mouth piece taped to his mouth both of which seemed to be supplying him with oxygen. There were wires everywhere but that didn't stop me from asking Emmett to help me get into the bed next to him. I covered us up and looked at Emmett.

"Go be with Rose, I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" he asked and I nodded returning his large hug before wrapping one of my arms very gently around Edward and carefully placing my head on his chest.

"I love you so very much," I said "forever and ever."

I closed my eyes and drifted off to blissful unawareness with Edwards's heartbeat as my lullaby.

**A/N I KNOW YOU HATE ME!**

**But there was no way I could leave you with a cliff hanger and it was really hard to write this chapter.**

**PS. TO THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE REPETEDLY TRIED TO ASSAINATE ME PLEASE CEASE YOUIR ATTEMPTS STARTING NOW UPDATES WILL COME MUCH QUICKER.**

**PPS. TO THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN WITH ME FROM THE START OF THIS RANDOM AND AT FIRST POORLY WRITTEN STORY. YOU ARE ALL AMAZING AND I LOVE YOU SO SO SO MUCH.**


	18. NOTE AGAIN

**ALL RIGHT, I HAVE SOME REALLY BAD NEWS, ALL STORIES ARE ON HIATUS DUE TO THE FACT THAT THE SCREEN ON MY LAP TOP WAS RIPPED OFF VIOLENTLY BUY MY TWO YEAR OLD BROTHER, SO UNTIL MY DAD TAKES THREE SECONDS FROM HIS HECTIC WORK LIFE TO TAKE IT TO GET FIXED, I CANT ADD ON ANY OF MY EXSISTING STORIES. **

**IM REALLY SORRY GUYS. THOUGH I AM STARTING A NEW STORY ON MY HOUSE COMPUTER AND WILL WORK ON THAT UNTIL MY LAP TOP IS FIXED. **

**IM SORRY AGAIN, I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**~KATELYN**


End file.
